Chroma: Rose & Onyx
by Nichole Marye
Summary: [{SasuSaku Drabble Collection}] (o59/1oo) It's a war out there; it's a war all around them. There are people dying, medics healing, and there are people who just can't be saved. She tries to remind herself that even if she wants to she can't save everyone. -R&R- {(Request are accepted, AU and mangaverse)}
1. Double the Fun

Double the Fun

(4/27/13)

* * *

It was late in the night or too early in the morning he didn't really know, but he was woken up to a pair of lips kissing his neck. He didn't open his eyes, but smirked faintly knowing who it was, his pink haired kunoichi who had probably just gotten home from the hospital.

"Sakura, I'm tired." Sasuke spoke half asleep.

But of course she didn't care and proceeded to capture his lips instead. He found it weird that he felt still felt her lips on his neck but shrugged it off thinking he was too tired to even think straight.

He wasn't going to deny that he loved when she got affectionate, but he was tired and the only reason he responded to her kiss was out of instinct more than anything.

She took it as a form of encouragement and her hands started to wander through his chest, he couldn't sleep like this, he was already waking up. He opened his eyes slightly and all he saw was pink and more pink, he was seeing double.

He brought his hand to rub on his eyes before he felt another pair of hands go a little too low.

Sakura didn't have four hands, he reasoned.

He opened his eyes quickly and his eyes widened at what he saw. There were two Sakura's on top of him, having their fun with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked Sakura his voice slightly confused.

She raised her head to smile at him, a smile full of mischief. "What does it look like? We're having our way with you."

* * *

**A/N: This drabble came to life from a anonymous request on Tumblr so I hope you all like it. Let me know how it was in a review. :D**

**You can all leave a drabble request in the box below and maybe it'll get picked to be the next. :)**

**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**


	2. Like a Plague

Like a Plague

(4/27/13)

* * *

There were moments when Sasuke could clearly remember his old team, a team he had left behind in search of power, of revenge. Today thoughts of pink and green plagued his mind, thoughts of a girl he left behind lying on a bench in a cold night.

"Take that back!" The redhead, Karin, screamed at Suigetsu. Sasuke didn't know what the fight was about this time and it's not like he cared. But in that instant he was transported back in time to a time where it was pink and green fighting with yellow in orange.

"Make me." Suigetsu replied making the red head get angrier.

She glared at him for a moment before turning her head away from him. "Whatever, you're not worth my time." She told him and then her eyes turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the girl before him transform from red to pink and green and as she smiled he saw someone else entirely, Sakura.

He saw her green eyes light up with happiness and her pink hair flowing in the wind and the world around him seemed to light up, because Sakura had the ability to do that. She radiated happiness.

"Sasuke-kun." She spoke her voice as gentle as he remembered it, his name on her lips was always a melody to his ears and he smiled, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

But the moment he blinked the magic was gone and the world around him seemed to dim once again because pink and green had disappeared leaving only red behind. He turned away from the red head with a sense of disappointment.

It was times like this when he could let himself admit that he missed his old team, that he missed her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 3 people who reviewed on the previous drabble. And do here's the next one. This one was born out of me trying to sleep and failing miserably. -.-' Hope you all liked it and if you did let me know in the box below._**

**_Request are available through reviews, it's fairly easy. You ask for something and I try to do _****_it. :)_**

**_To all of you I hope you have a great weekend. :P_**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal?;)_**


	3. Back Home

Back Home

(4/28/13)

* * *

You've been dreaming for years on the day he decides to come back home, the day when he'll pass through the gates of the village. The day he'll come back to stay once and for all.

By now it's a force of habit walking over a bench in the middle of the night to just sit there. For you this bench holds too much memories and too much symbolism that's why every night you end up here. It's the bench where he left you before leaving and it's the bench where you want to be when he comes back.

You sit there all through the night waiting to feel his presence, waiting for him to walk over to you and speak the words you've longed to hear since the very night he left.

"I'm back."

But the words never seem to come. Eventually you fall asleep on the very same bench and wake up at two or three in the morning. By then you know he won't be back for the night and you leave.

It's ironic how what you wanted came true but in the worst possible way, in the middle of the night as you sit there a group of ninja who just came back from a mission pass through with a man. A dead shinobi from the leaf and it turns out to be none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Now, instead of every night going to sit at a bench to wait for him you go to his grave to keep him company, sometimes Naruto and even Kakashi come with you, but tonight is just you and him.

Your eyes burn with unshed tears and you think it was better before, because a least back then as you waited for him sitting in that bench there was hope of him coming back alive. Yet, now as you sit here in front of his grave you're faced with the fact that he's dead.

"You're back..." You speak but your voice breaks at the end and you're surprised of how much it physically hurts you to say the words. You slowly close your eyes as you lay your head in the ground and as you start losing the fight to stay conscious you imagine him say, "I am." and you smile because at least he's back home and even though it's not how you wanted it's as much as you'll ever get.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 5 people who reviewed for the last drabble, I'm glad it was to your liking. :) This one came to life on a sleepless night when my not too quiet housemates where being louder than usual.**_

_**Hope you liked it and if not then I'm real sorry 'cause now that I read it again I'm not sure it was good enough to be published in this site. -.-**_

_**Anyway, if I get 6 or more reviews for this drabble I'll update tomorrow, so what do you say? ;)  
And as always request are available through reviews.  
**_

_**Please leave a comment in the box below. :)**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**_


	4. Unspoken

Unspoken

(4/29/13)

* * *

"I'm sorry." He choked out the words.

He thought all it would take for Sakura to fall at his feet and forgive him was a simple sorry. He thought she'd run towards him with a smile and engulf him in a hug. Because if Karin had forgiven him without a second thought why wouldn't she? He reasoned.

He couldn't even begin to fathom how wrong he'd been to even think that. She didn't smile like he thought she would, instead her lips turned downward in a frown and her eyes shined with anger. And then something he never expected happened; she slapped him. Not hard enough to break a bone like he knew she could, but hard enough to sting.

He blinked twice in confusion when she finally spoke. "I won't be won over by a half-assed apology." She hissed at him.

"I see." His lips turned upwards in a smirk, because he should have known. She was annoying that way. Her reaction proved him she wasn't like any other girl, because none other girl than Sakura Haruno would surprise him as often as she did.

"I assume you didn't just come here to hand out apologies." She seemed to read him like a book knowing exactly why he came back, to fight. "If we get through this war, maybe then I'll forgive you." Her eyes turned to his, an invitation to fight alongside her.

He nodded and no other words needed to be exchanged before they headed out to battle. Because she was Sakura and he was Sasuke and their relationship was made up of the words that have been left unspoken in the wind.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 7 people who reviewed on the last drabble, I'm glad you seemed to like it though I am sorry that it was a bit depressing **_

_**As promised here is drabble number 4. I hope it was to your liking. :)**_

_**And again if I get 6 or more reviews for this drabble I'll update it tomorrow, I get what I want, you get what you want. And ta-da!**_

_**And as always request are available, any comments or request let me know in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**_


	5. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

(5/7/13)

* * *

**Notes: **

Request by: Raikiri80

* * *

It's been a little over a year since the war ended, since they were all declared heroes and it's somewhat unbelievable how things ended up. After everything, Sasuke was back, Naruto would soon become Hokage, and she was head of the hospital. The past year things had been busy for Team 7 both in the village and on matters concerning other villages.

Sasuke still wasn't accepted by everyone, but he was welcomed by the people who mattered. And along the way everything fell into place, just like she once dreamed it would.

They were in the middle of training and both Sakura and Sasuke were breathing heavily tired and breathless. Neither of them made it easy for the other, each giving it their all. It's the first training they've done in a while but still Sasuke was in top shape and Sakura would like to believe she was too.

She sends a chakra infused punch his way breaking the ground below him but before she could hit him he was able to dodge her attack. She smiled in a playful manner her eyes urging him to make a move.

He smirked in response and in a swift movement he activated his chidori. Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of a thousand birds chirping. The sound gets closer and she sees him going for her throat his eyes clouded and blood on him. She hears herself gasp as she falls to the ground and then the sound stops.

For a moment she thinks she's dead.

But then, strong arms wrap around her and she realizes she's shaking. She in turn wraps her arms around him and sobs into his chest realizing it was only a bad memory of a time when things weren't so perfect.

"I'm sorry." She hears Sasuke murmur softly into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He tells her stroking her hair softly. "I will never hurt you again." His reassurance is not needed because she knows Sasuke would never cause her pain intentionally.

She forgave him long ago but sometimes she can't help but think back to a time when she almost died by his hand. The very hands that now held her together had almost destroyed her once.

She smiled as he took her in his arms and carried her to a nearby tree where he placed her on the ground and once again proceeded to capture her in an embrace. She pulled her head back and met her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

It was only a blast from the past, a memory, a once upon a time where he was too lost to know right from wrong. She smiled against his lips as a tear fell, because her Sasuke had finally found his way back.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed on the last drabble! I'm glad you all seemed to like the feisty Sakura. :P And so yeah, as promised here's another drabble to all your lovely readers hope you liked this one too.**

**And since this game seems to work let's go at it again. 6 or more reviews and there will be another drabble tomorrow. So what do you say? 0.0**

**Anyway, write any comments or request in the box below. :)**

**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**


	6. Simple Gestures

Simple Gestures

(4/30/13)

* * *

It was a nice day in Konoha, the sky was blue and clear and it wasn't too hot outside like it had been lately. Sakura lay in the ground near the training grounds where they had officially become a team all those years ago. She rested her head against the grass taking shade under a tree.

Team 7 was supposed to meet here for a training session which had become a habit since the war had ended. With Sasuke in the village, and after probation after a while, they were proud to once again call their team 'Team 7'.

Sakura had decided to show up earlier than usual wanting a break from being in the hospital; she knew the fresh air would do her good.

She closed her eyes remembering back to a chain of events that had seemed more of a dream than anything else. Where Sasuke was back in the village and where he smiled instead of frowning. They were different Sasuke's and although one of them was what she as a child sometimes dreamt her Sasuke to be, it wasn't her Sasuke. It wasn't the Sasuke she had fallen in love with.

Her Sasuke wouldn't hand her a rose thinking it stupid, he wouldn't voice out his feelings so casually thinking it unnecessary, but most of all he wouldn't play with people's heart thinking it annoying. Sasuke's personality wasn't what girls often dreamed of because most girls longed for romantic gestures and declarations of love.

She, Sakura Haruno, on the other hand just longed for Sasuke. She wouldn't change a thing about him, because then it wouldn't be her Sasuke.

She heard Naruto's voice in the distance making its way to where she was and opened her eyes, as she brought herself into a sitting position she saw Naruto making his way towards her and beside him was Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping Sakura-chan! We have to train!" Naruto yelled and she stuck out her tongue at him in a playful manner.

Then, her eyes turned to him and she saw his lips turn upwards in a smirk and in turn she smiled. Because her Sasuke wouldn't smile he would smirk instead, and he wouldn't talk to her with the familiarity Naruto did but when her gaze turned to his she would see the way his eyes softened and the 'hello' lay unspoken.

Sakura wouldn't change this Sasuke for anything, because if she did he would no longer be her Sasuke. To her, his simple gestures held more meanings than a withering rose ever would.

He was a Sasuke of simple gestures.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 6 people who reviewed on the last drabble, it made my day. :)  
**_

**_Anyway, as promised here is drabble #6, hope it was to your liking and yeah this is a drabble related to road to ninja comparing both Sasuke's. I, personally preffer the original Sasuke even though he's sometimes an ass. :P_**

**_And well if I get 6 or more reviews I'll update tomorrow again, if not then I probably won't update til Tuesday. So it's up to you guys. :)_**

**_Any comments or request write in the box below._**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	7. Forget Me Not - Part 1

Forget Me Not

(5/9/13)

* * *

**Request by: CherryChinchilla**

* * *

Sakura smiles as she places a hand on her stomach laying on her bed and waiting for Sasuke to come back home because in a few more hours he's to come back from a mission and she just can't wait as excited as when she was twelve and they were placed on the same squad.

It's been four years since the war ended and Sasuke decided to come back to the village. He's now a Konoha citizen and shinobi currently in the rank of jounin and Sakura can't help but wonder how things turned out the way they did. Almost a year after he came back he forced her to go to dinner with him and Sakura giggles at the memory.

Since then they have been mostly inseparele, the happiest couple in Konoha she dare say. Although they aren't yet married she's almost sure Sasuke was planning on proposing soon, or so she heard from Naruto, Hokage of Konoha.

But she didn't mind if they didn't marry as long as things continued to flow the way they had up 'til now and she was his and he was hers.

Things couldn't get better, she thinks.

She hears a knock from the door and although slightly confused she quickly stands up and goes to answer the door. It's Shizune. "Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." She informs and without another word leads her to the hospital. She doesn't pay attention to Shizune's gloomy mood thinking that she had another fight with Kakashi something that lately was becoming increasingly common.

When they get to Tsunade's office Sakura starts to worry because her former mentor has a serious look that only serves to unsettle her. "What's wrong?" Sakura quickly asks.

"Sasuke came back with a head injury from the mission." She starts to explain but is quickly cut off by Sakura.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asks instantly becoming worried.

"He's alright know, in room 107, but –" Sakura didn't let her finish before she turned away and ran to his room. Scared, because she couldn't lose him, she could accept everything except that.

When she reached his room she quickly opened the door and saw him, he was alright, he was alive. She rushed over to him and trapped him in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay; don't scare me like this again Sasuke!" She orders him as she pulls back to see his face. "Guess what? Sasuke, I'm –"

His gaze seemed confused as he looked over at her and when he cuts her off before she could finish nothing could have prepared her for the words that escaped his mouth. "Who are you?"

She feels how in an instant the perfectly built life she had around her breaks and the happiness that had filled her in the morning is no more because there's no use in telling him he'll be a father if he doesn't even remember her.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 6 people who reviewed on the last drabble, it's very much appreciated. :)**_

_**This was of course a request and I liked how it came out so I hope you all liked it too, especially the one who made the request.**_

_**I'll be this week working on a sculpture and on studying for some test so I might not update very often but if I have 6 or more reviews I'll update as soon as I get the chance. :D**_

_**Request are available through reviews.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	8. His Life and Family

His Life and Family

(5/9/13)

* * *

**Request by: Raikiri 80**

* * *

To say Sakura was worried was an understatement, it went way beyond that. She didn't know how she had let Ino convince her that going out was a good idea, not when she had just given birth to a pair of adorable children not long ago.

At first she had been reluctant to go out because the idea of leaving Uchiha Sasuke taking care of two newborn babies was a scary one. She doubted he, at the young age of 21, had the patience that was needed to be a father. Sasuke himself along with Ino had been the ones to convince her that she needed a day with the girls after everything she had gone through.

"Are you listening to me, forehead? Honestly, I'm here talking about my lovelife and you're up in the clouds!" Ino asked snapping the pinkette out of her thoughts.

"Uhh, sorry, I'm a bit worried about Sasuke." Sakura admitted smiling apologetically at her friend.

"Don't worry about him, the worst that could happen is that he burns the house down." Ino said in a joking manner earning a glare from Sakura. "Don't worry, see? It's not burnt down, it's fine." Ino told her friend as she pointed to the house.

"Thanks for today Ino, we should do this again." Sakura smiled at her friend as she waved goodbye.

"Yeah and hopefully next time you'll actually pay attention to me when I'm talking." Ino muttered before walking off.

Sakura quickly made her way to the door of her house and carefully unlocked the door. As she stepped in and closed the door behind her she noted that it was quiet, she didn't know how to feel about that.

She made her way up the stair as careful and quietly as she could. The door to their room was halfway open and she peeked inside, a smile quickly made its way on her lips when she saw the scene before her.

There is Sasuke, her husband, cuddling both his sleeping daughter and son to him. She can see even from a distance that he's half asleep, probably tired of taking care of them all day. She stands there not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment.

"Don't tell your mother, but I don't know what I would do without her, she's given me all a man could wish for." He murmurs to his son and daughter and Sakura feels her eyes glaze over with unshed tears. "You three are the most important thing in my life, my reason to live, my family, my…" His voice slowly trails off and she knows he's fallen asleep.

The sight is one she thought she'd never see and she's happy to see him after all these years with a genuine smile gracing his lips. She knows how much their children mean to him, because a family is something Sasuke's been craving for a long time. Beneath that harsh exterior he uses as a mask he's is probably the world's most loving father.

A tear of happiness falls from her eyes as she makes her way over to her loving husband and lies beside him placing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 10 people who reviewed on the last chapter. And I know, I disappeared for a week but I've been busy I swear!**_

_**Anyway to the people who have made request worry not I am working on them and they'll be up soon enough.**_

_**I hope you liked this one, it's the first time I've written Sasuke so mushy so I hope I didn't overdo it.**_

_**Any comments or request write in the box below.**_

_**If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow, how about that? o.o  
You review, I update. **_

_**Deal? :)**_


	9. Praise the Medic

Praise the Medic

(5/9/13)

* * *

**Request by: xXJuuLXx**

* * *

They should have been prepared for something like this, if they had been paying attention maybe they wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. There were three ninja surrounding them, and although that wasn't much for Team 7 they had somehow managed to wound their former sensei.

Sakura sends a chakra infused punch to one of the enemies but he dodges. She can't concentrate on the fighting, she sneaks a glance to Kakashi who is mortally wounded. She knows she needs to finish quickly so she sends another punch his way but again it doesn't hit.

"Stay focused!" She thinks to herself and bites her lip, because it's not so easy to pay attention to the enemy when Kakashi's life is on the line.

Suddenly the enemy she had just been fighting is hit by a rasengan.

"Sakura, hurry up and heal Kakashi!" Naruto orders and she immediately nods turning around and making her way to the silver haired jounin.

There was a bad looking wound on his stomach, it wasn't something she hadn't done before, but if done wrong it could mean his life. She quickly removes his jounin vest taking care of not moving his body too harshly in the process.

"Kakashi, don't die on us…" She orders but her voice cracks in the end. She reaches into her pouch for the necessary items to clean the wound and as she proceeds to clean the wound in the best way possible, she hears her heart beating loudly in her chest.

She doesn't know what she would do if she couldn't save her sensei, she starts to panic and her hands begin to tremble slightly. Tears build up in her eyes as she contemplates the idea that maybe she's not good enough to save him.

"Sakura, you can do this." Sasuke murmurs softly, placing his hand on her shoulder as some kind of support.

"If I make a single mistake he could die." Sakura shakes her head in desperation closing her eyes.

"You're a hero of the war who has saved the lives of countless people; something like this is a walk in the park for you." Sakura's eyes snap open and turn to him as she hears Sasuke's words, there's a ghost of a smile in his lips.

"Sasuke…" His name escapes her lips in disbelief because Sasuke isn't one to easily hand out praises.

"This isn't a compliment, Sakura. It's a simple fact." Sasuke reassures and her eyes light up and she smiles because if Sasuke believes in her then she, too, can believe in herself.

Without a doubt she will save their sensei.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 8 people who reviewed on the last drabble and as promised here is another one. :) This was a request and I hope it wasn't too OOC for Sasuke though when I read it again I think it was, but whatever.**_

_**Hope you all like it! :)**_

_**If I get enough reviews I'll post another one tomorrow.**_

_**Any comments or request write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? o.o**_


	10. A Stand Still

A Stand Still

(5/22/13)

* * *

He rushes into the battle as quickly as possible, he doesn't think about what he'll do when he gets there because it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to him now is to protect the village he had once wanted to destroy, protect what his brother fought so hard for.

It's then that he begins to see it, the ten tails, threatening what he's striving to protect.

He lands on the ground in a fluid movement and feels the familiar chakra behind him. "You're pretty late, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims.

"Sasuke-kun…?" She murmurs and it's her voice that makes him look back and see her. Her eyes are wide, unbelieving and he doesn't blame her considering everything that's happened.

"…Sakura." Her name escapes his lips before he could stop himself. He can't stop the feeling of resentment towards her, not only because she tried to kill him, him the one she claimed to love; but, more because she let him try to kill her.

He knew he'd see her sooner or later and although he wanted to apologize for what he almost did to her he couldn't, because an apology wasn't enough and he knew that, it would never be enough. With the look in her eyes he knew she understood that too.

Their moment was short and brief consisting of spoken names in recognition and an unwavering gaze of understanding, but for that moment the whole world around them seem to stop still and all he saw was pink and green.

And then the space around them crowded and the world continued to move again, the moment was over because they were at war and there was some explaining to be done.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on yesterday's drabble!**_

_**Btw I know I still have two requests to post and don't worry I will, but after today's Naruto chapter I couldn't resist, this is a day to be remembered and I just needed to write something about it. If you haven't read the chapter I order you to read it now, I almost died. **_

_**If you have a request feel free to write it in the box below, all comments would be greatly appreciated as well.**_

_**If there are enough reviews I'll post another drabble tomorrow.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	11. Sasuke the Dinosaur

Sasuke the Dinosaur

(5/19/13)

* * *

Request by: mischeif maker

* * *

The lord and lady of the Uchiha manor were out for the day leaving their best friend and team mate Naruto Uzumaki in charge of their kids. If they hadn't been so desperate for a day to themselves they would have probably looked for someone else to watch them, but Naruto seemed to be the only one available at the moment and so they settled.

Currently said dumb idiot was sleeping, mouth open as he lay on the couch, Naruto was a heavy sleeper and so the ruckus in the house didn't bother him one bit.

"Come back here!" Haruna screamed as she ran after her little brother, she was currently seven years old her temper just like her mother, but in looks just like the rest of the Uchiha children she looked just like his father.

"You'll never catch me!" Aoi screamed laughing as he ran, he was faster and more energetic than Haruno only five years old, but somehow he ended up being too much like Naruto for Sasuke's taste. Uchiha Sasuke swore that if he had another child Naruto wasn't going to even laid eyes on him at least until he was ten, he refused to let another of his child be tainted by the idiot.

When Haruna finally caught his brother he was in the floor rubbing his head having hit his head with a bookcase. "I told you not to run." His sister smiled as she kneeled beside her brother.

She took a book that fell to the floor and when she opened it she was surprise to see lots of pictures.

"What's that?" Katsu spoke as he peeked from behind his sister; he was the oldest even if it was just by a few minutes. He and Haruna were twins although he was more like his father.

"It's an album of mom and dad's wedding day." Haruna murmured as she looked through the pictures. Aoi quickly forgot about his head hurting and turned to look at the album as well.

"I've always wondered why mommy put up with daddy." Haruna spoke as she turned the page.

"It's because when the full moon is out daddy transforms into a big scary awesome dinosaur." Aoi declared with a grin.

"I don't think that's it." Katsu scoffed patting his brother's head. "He's a vampire, that's why he has red eyes. I just hope it's not like the horror story uncle Naruto told us about where the vampire sparkles." Katsu shuddered and Haruna contemplated the idea thinking it through.

"I don't think daddy's a vampire 'cause he bites mom a lot and she's still not dead, Aoi's theory makes more sense since daddy breaths fire just like a dinosaur-" She was cut off by Katsu.

"Those are dragons." He corrected her.

"Whatever, the point is that daddy's a dinosaur that had our mommy captive in a tower, but he helplessly fell in love with her and looked for a witch to turn him into human so he could always be with mommy, but on full moons he still turns into a dragon as part of his curse." Haruna spoke excitedly.

"Those are still dragons and that doesn't make any sense." Katsu disagreed crossing his arms across his chest.

"My daddy's a dinosaur!" Aoi screamed as he jumped up and down.

"Daddy's so romantic!" Haruna squealed believing her made up fairy tale.

And Katsu was left ignored to wonder if he was the only sane one of the three, his father was obviously a vampire.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 8 people who reviewed on the last drabble, as always really appreciated.**_

_**This is one of the request I owed, now I have two more to do. :) For those reading and waiting on the Blossom Withers to be updated, I am working on it but I don't know how long it'll take.**_

_**And btw this drabble was very fun to do, I hope you all liked it. Any comments or request let me know in the box below. :)  
If I have enough reviews I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow, can't promise anything though.**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal? ;]**_


	12. Daydream

Daydream

(5/20/13)

* * *

Request by: crazymel2008

* * *

"Well it's time for your physical."

Sakura was smiling widely as she stood in front of him wearing a nurse's outfit he was sure he'd never seen her wear before. For a moment he wondered why she was wearing that but quickly shrugged the thought away when he caught himself staring at her body.

She was wearing too little clothing and he was tempted to tell her but something about the way she looked at him kept him quiet and unable to say a word.

"Shirt off." She spoke as she took a step closer to him but he didn't move unable to stop staring at her, he's sure he's never seen so much of her before. When he didn't take his shirt off on his own she proceeded to do it for him.

He found himself not protesting and instead liking how her hands brushed against his skin. Next thing he knew her face was just inches away from his and he could look at nothing else but her green eyes.

When he could handle it no longer his lips quickly found hers and she kissed him back with as much force as he. She brought her hands to his hair and he pulled her closer still not bearing the space between them. He lost himself in her lips without a care in the world.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at the raven haired shinobi snapping him out of his daydream. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Uhh…" Sasuke frowned as he once again saw Sakura in her normal attire when working at the hospital with a file in hand as she glared at him. It was the third time this week he's had that kind of thoughts about his female teammates and it was getting annoying to say the least.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Sakura asked anger momentarily forgotten as curiosity took over.

"None of your business." He replied and passes a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. He knows he's probably blushing like an idiot but thankfully Sakura doesn't notice.

She pouted in defeat and he was tempted to show her exactly what he had been thinking about.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 12 people who reviewed on the last drabble, I know this one is way late and I apologize. I've been taking my well deserved break before classes start again in a week so yeah.**_

_**This was a very hard request to do and I'm not sure it turned out good, but you'll be the judge of that. Tell me what you think.  
**_

_**Concerning my other stories, I am working on them but since I'm taking a break before classes it's been going on slowly. I hope to have a chapter up soon.**_

_**If I get enough reviews I'll update as soon as possible. Any comments on requests write in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	13. Through Thick and Thin

Through Thick and Thin

(5/26/13)

* * *

Request by:

OpenPervert-Chan

* * *

"Let's get married." Sasuke had said after a long silence. Their mission was over and they weren't due to be in Konoha until three more days, which in his opinion gave them enough time.

The proposition surprised Sakura because although they had been going out it was too sudden, nonetheless she accepted happily. In a matter of a few hours they found a priest willing to do their ceremony and proper clothes to wear because Sakura refused to be married in her ninja attire and Sasuke couldn't care less as long as he married her.

They currently stood at the altar of a small church in a civilian village with the pastor in front of them. The small church was empty, they hadn't told anyone of their plans because there wasn't any time and they wanted it to be as intimate as possible. They knew Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't be too happy about it when they found out but they didn't care, there were some things that had to remain just between them.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura in marriage." The priest spoke to the empty room around them. "True love is the one that can withstand the trials of time, the one that can remain through thick and thin, and it is that which after everything brought you two to this." Sasuke shared a look with his bride to be giving her the last chance to walk away, but in her eyes he saw that this was what she wanted as well.

"I…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as the door to the small church burst open and four ninja's rushed at them. Sasuke let a sigh of frustration escape his lips as he quickly reached for the katana nearby. He rushed at them swinging the katana and trying to fight two at the same time while trying to think of his vows, he wasn't going to let this be ruined by a pair of nobody's.

Sakura fought the other two beside him as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Sakura, I promise to spend the rest of my life by your side," he kicked one of the ninja's to the ground leaving him unconscious. "to be the man you deserve and need, but most of all…to reciprocate the love you've given me through all these years." He swung his katana at the other one blocking an attack coming his way.

Sakura smiled as she punched one of the ninja's before speaking. "I vow to you, my Sasuke, to never let you stray from your path." She sent a chakra infused punch towards one of the ninja sending him a few feet away outside the church before continuing. "I vow my unconditional love as I always have and to spend the rest of my life with you." She sneaked a glance at Sasuke and saw as his eyes widened slightly at her words.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha; take Sakura Haruno to be your partner in life as long as you both shall live?" The priest spoke shakily as he watched the fighting unfold before him; he would have run if the Uchiha hadn't given him explicit orders not to stop the wedding no matter what.

"I do." Sasuke spoke in a heartbeat as he slashed the ninja with his katana and kicked sending him a feet away.

"And do you Sakura Haruno; take Sasuke Uchiha to be your companion in life as long as you both shall live?" The priest spoke as he saw the pinkette punch the remaining ninja sending him flying to a nearby wall.

"I do!" She chimed with a smile as she turned to look at Sasuke whose eyes were glued to hers.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss." The priest declared.

Sasuke didn't waste a second as he took a long stride and took her in his arms. Her lips soon found his and she smiled in between kisses because the kiss sealed the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 14 people who reviewed on the last drabble, as always I'm glad you all liked it. :)_  
**

**_This was another request and there's another one I have to work on which to be honest I haven't started yet. Sorry for taking so long. This one should have been posted a few days ago but my laptop was a bit sick._**

**_Anyway, hope you liked this one. I think it's the longest drabble yet and I hope the characters weren't too OOC especially Sasuke._**

**_Any request or comments write in the box below, depending on the number of reviews I'll try my best to update in the next two days._**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	14. Impersonation

Impersonation

(6/4/13)

* * *

Request by: Kiyomi Inuzuka

* * *

Sasuke knew there was something to worry about, the house was too quiet for his liking, their kids were never quiet. Sakura rested against his chest as they sat in the couch and he stroked her hair. Haruna an Aoi weren't fighting, they would have noticed by now and they hadn't left the house either.

"Sasuke just relax and appreciate the silence while it lasts." Sakura murmured sensing his worry, she knew him too much. He sighed, she could be right; silence wasn't something that came often in the Uchiha household.

Just when Sasuke decided to forget his worries and enjoy the rare silence and harmony in the house…it was gone.

"Chidori!" He heard Aoi scream as he burst in the room with one of Sasuke's old blue shirts, it looked like he had a dress.

Sakura quickly sat up straight and blinked twice as the four year old Aoi smiled up at them.

"Shanaro!" Haruna followed his brother into the room, fist ready.

It was Sasuke's turn to blink in confusion as he watched her four year old daughter in one of Sakura's old shirts using it as a dress impersonating her mother.

"I love you Sakura!" Aoi screamed his tiny hand on his chest.

"I love you Sasuke!" Haruna replied throwing her hands in the air to measure just how much.

Sasuke sent Sakura a look of confusion and Sakura shrugged in response. Their kids turned to face them. Sakura giggled before standing from the couch and kneeling in front of her kids. "What's this about?" She patted their heads and Aoi slightly glared at her in return not wanting to be treated as a kid.

"Uncle Naruto told us to do this." Aoi spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he told us this was how you two confessed to each other in the war." Haruna added with a large smile.

"Should have guessed this would be work of the dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura turned to him and smiled before saying to their kids. "Well, he may have exaggerated things if just a little." Sakura took both of the kids in her arms and sat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the bright smile gracing her features and thought back to the war where he never thought things might turn out like they did. Uchiha Sasuke found comfort in the arms of the woman beside him and eventually a family.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on the last drabble, and I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post another one. This as you can see above was done a few days ago, but I couldn't find the time to upload it in the site, so again: I'M SORRY! o.o**_

_**I'm sorry if this one wasn't up to standards, I like it but I feel kinda blah about it so I guess you'll be the judge of that. :)**_

_**I know I have another request in pending and I'm really working on it. Today I started summer classes so updates should be more frequent and if I get enough reviews on this drabble I'll post another one tomorrow.**_

_**Any comments or request let me know in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	15. Yellow and Red

Yellow and Red

(5/1/13)

* * *

Sakura liked to sit at the very top of the Hokage tower while Naruto worked in his office. Aside when she worked at the hospital, it was almost the only time she had away from him. She liked to look up at the sky and watch the clouds and the birds as they freely floated above her not bound to the ground below.

There were days when she envied their freedom, when she wanted no responsibilities or ties that bound her. There were some days when she would feel guilty about wanting to be free of those yellow ties that bound her to the ground. And then there were the days, like today, when she decided to ignore the yellow ties and instead she bound herself in red's not feeling the tiniest remorse about it.

"I thought you wouldn't show up today." He spoke from behind her and she could hear his steps as he approached her, she smiled.

"I thought I wouldn't show up either, but I missed you." She stood up slowly from where she sat and turned around to face onyx eyes.

"Last time you were going on and on about how wrong this was; have you changed your mind?" He asked her as she walked forward and met his lips with a kiss.

"I'm still very much aware about what consequences this might bring, but today at least... I don't care." She smiled against his lips and he responded by kissing back and wrapping his arms around her.

She knew, they knew, how it would destroy Naruto when he found out; but they couldn't help it. Sakura Uzumaki wanted to be free of the yellow and red threads tied around her, threads of friendship and love. Yet, whenever she found the courage to do it, there was always something to remind her why she couldn't or shouldn't.

No matter how hard she fought against it somehow she always came back to his arms because the red threads always seemed to be stronger than her.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 5 people who reviewed on the last drabble, but as I can see for the number of reviews it wasn't up to standards. I'm sorry.**_

_**This drabble in particular is basically a SasuSakuNaru, I'm in love with that triangle pairing so there might be more like this eventually. :P  
**_

_**Any request or comments write in the box below. if I get enough reviews I'll update again tomorrow. o.o**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal? ;P**_


	16. Too Late

Too Late

(6/4/13)

* * *

The world around you became increasingly slow in that moment as you swing your sword around trying to defend yourself. The reason you turn around is because you hear Naruto's desperate scream.

"No!" The way he screams makes you feel terrified as your turn around, you see it coming toward you, coming for the kill and in such a short notice you're unable to defend yourself from the incoming attack.

But in an instant there she is getting in the way and taking the hit for you. The colors around seem to fade away into gray's and all you see is pink, green and too much red; her blood as she falls to the ground and holds her stomach trying to keep herself together.

She coughs and more blood comes out, you see she's in pain and you fall to your knees to the ground with her. "Why?" You ask in a breathless murmur.

"You can't die; help him… help Naruto save our home." She speaks with difficulty before once again coughing up blood. She takes her hand and brings it to your face and you hold it there with so much force you know you're hurting her.

You see her smile through the pain, one last smile just for you. "I… I…love you." Her eyes begin to close and you know you've lost her. Her last breath was wasted on proclamations of love for a man like you who didn't deserve them.

Her love had always been unconditional since the start. The girl that confessed her love to you on a cold night was the same one who had tried to kill you and the very same woman who had just given her life away without a second thought for you.

"I love you too…" You murmur into her ear wishing she could hear you, but knowing the words were spoken too late.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 8 people who reviewed on the last drabble.**_

_**This came to mind last week and it just seems so fitting to post it now, don't know why. o_o I don't want Sakura to die. I hope it was good and if it wasn't then I'm really sorry.**_

_**I'm thinking of posting another drabble tomorrow if I get enough reviews. So any comments or request write in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	17. A Father's Blessing

A Father's Blessing

(6/16/13)

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!" Haruna, Aoi, and Katsu yelled at the same time as Sasuke opened the door and stepped in the house. His three children stood smiling up at him each with their hands behind their backs. Sakura sat at the couch her gaze on his a small smile tugging at her lips upon his arrival.

"Here! Mine first!" Aoi yelled as he ran up to his father and gave him a drawing that upon seeing Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. It was a drawing of the whole family with him as a dinosaur.

"It looks great Aoi." He commented as he turned to his daughter whose bright smile lit up the room. She offered him a cupcake with red frosting. "I don't like s-" He was cut off by the sad look on his daughter's face. "I love it." He assured her as he placed his hand on her shoulder turning his attention to Katsu.

Katsu handed him a basket full of tomatoes that he probably stole from the fridge and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Thanks." He told his son as he took his gift and then placed them in the table near him.

Sakura made her way toward him a smile on her lips and their kids watched in silence as he pulled her into his arms and leaned into her ear. "Thank you." He murmured.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "For what?" She asked confused.

"For them, for everything. Thank you." He smiled before he leaned in for a kiss. She had given him the best gift he could have ever asked for, a family. She gave him the chance to be a father and even to that day she continued to bless him with yet another gift.

He brought his hand to her belly and gently stroked it before once again murmuring. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 11 people who reviewed on the last drabble.**_

_**As you all know yesterday was father's day, so yeah this drabble came to mind because I think Sasuke has the chance to be a great father and after all he's been through I think he deserves it. I'm pretty sure there are no father's reading this :P So happy Father's day to the fathers of the ones who are reading :P**_

_**Something probably none of you know, yesterday was also my birthday,so how about you leave some reviews as birthday gifts :P**_

_**I'm also thinking of doing AU drabbles as well so request are available in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	18. Home

Home

(5/3/13)

* * *

She was the one to teach me for the second time in my life what a home was and its importance. With her gentle smiles she made me believe that Konoha was really my home and that I had been a fool for letting it go once. I had vowed to never make the same mistake again.

Somewhere along the way she became my home, she bound me to Konoha in a way not even my brother could.

So it's safe to say I felt somewhat betrayed when she agreed to marry the dobe.

I lost a race I didn't even know I was participating in until it was too late, until I had already lost. The news hit me and pained me like no jutsu ever could and I remembered thinking she should have been proud of herself; because not just anyone could hurt an Uchiha like she did, so effortlessly.

She, it seemed, got tired of waiting for me to make a move and so when the dobe made his she settled. Because I refuse to call it anything else but settling, she was rightfully mine. Though I guess; thoughts like that were what led me to the position I'm currently at. Standing at their side as the best man of the wedding and I can't help but think that maybe this was the punishment to atone for my past crimes, but even then it seems to cruel.

And in an instant my home was taken and being ripped out of my hands, the worst thing is that I didn't even fight to get it back.

The vows were said and my chance was gone. I was too proud to stand my ground and reclaim what my supposed best friend was stealing from me; and so I never said the words that needed to be said in that moment.

And then they said, "You may kiss the bride."

It was then that I could have sworn I died.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on the last drabble, I'm glad everyone seemed to like father Sasuke. :P**_

_**And well I hope you liked this one, I know another SasuSakuNaru, but at least this time she ain't cheating on him. You could take this as some kind of prequel to drabble #15.**_

_**Anyway, maybe this week I'll post the sequel to Past Hope, for those of you who haven', go read it and let me know what you think. :)**_

_**If I get enough reviews I'll probably update tomorrow, what do you say?  
Any comments or request (mangaverse or AU) write in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	19. Dear Life

Dear Life

(5/20/13)

* * *

You hate how he seems to look right through you, as if you're not even there. How his onyx eyes never once focus on you and how he seems to not listen to you no matter how much you call him and beg him to look at you and it hurts you to be ignored.

But you probably hate most how he holds on to the woman in his arms, gripping her tightly to him. He holds on to her as if his life depended on it.

As if he was holding on to dear life.

He strokes her hair softly and you feel like crying because it's not fair. He buries his head in her hair and although you thought it wasn't possible he holds her closer still. He murmurs her name over and over again like a mantra or maybe more like a prayer.

Once again you beg him to look at you but to no avail, because to him it's always been like you don't exist.

You think you feel him more than hear him sob and as you look at him he resembles a child who lost something precious. But that woman can't possibly be precious to him. Yet, you're almost convinced otherwise with the gentle and desperate way he holds on to her.

You wonder if it would physically hurt him to let her go and pay attention to you for once in his life.

Once again he looks up and his eyes seem to go right through you, he's been crying and there's an emptiness in his eyes that makes you think. Maybe, just maybe that woman was more precious to him than he ever let on.

"Sakura…" He murmurs once again, his voice hoarse.

And you wonder why he couldn't make you feel this wanted while you were still alive.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 12 people who reviewed on the last drabble. I hope you all liked this one though I do apologize for the angst, if you want the next one to be more sunny side up you can tell me. :P**_

_**This one was supposed to be from Karin's perspective at first but i think I liked how it turned out. But I guess you all will be the judge of that.**_

_**If I get enough reviews I'll try to update as soon as I can. So what do you say?  
Any comments or request (mangaverse or AU) write in the box below. :)**_

_**You review, I update. Deal? ;)**_


	20. A Lesson in Flirting

A Lesson in Flirting

(6/16/13)

* * *

Request by: Lilyofthevalley

* * *

"I bet Sasuke will win." Naruto commented with a chuckle.

Sakura turned to glare at him. "What do I get if I win?"

"My pay for the next ten missions, but if you lose you'll have to treat me to ramen for a year." Naruto decided with a grin.

"You're on!" Sakura exclaimed feeling pretty confident in herself before she turns and catches Sasuke smirking it's then that she wonders what did she get herself into.

The fight begins as any spar slowly getting into it. But Sasuke is faster than she thought he'd be and he's not holding back. She has her brute strength on her side, but without the necessary speed to catch him it's pointless.

The fight goes on like that for several minutes in where she can only try to keep up with him and defend herself as much as possible so she won't lose. She knows she can't afford treating Naruto to ramen every day.

It's then that she figures that she can't beat Sasuke in a fair fight.

She catches sight of Naruto chuckling in a distance probably coming to the same conclusion she had and when she turns her attention back to Sasuke he's throwing her to the ground. She blinks twice as she stares at Sasuke on top of her, straddling her with his hand on her neck.

"Pay attention to the battle, Sakura." He speaks and she smiles.

"Oh, believe me, I'm paying attention to you." Sakura says softly as she stares into his eyes.

"Then why are you in the ground?" He asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe this is exactly where I want to be, Sasuke-kun." She mouths his name sweetly and teasingly making him loosen his grip and glare at her in response.

This gives Sakura a chance to get out of her current position and using her strength and sudden closeness she turns around their positions where she's the one straddling him. "Pay attention, Sasuke-kun." She leans in to kiss the corner of his lips and he seems to be taken off guard.

She looks toward Naruto's direction from the corner of her eyes and sees the worried look on his face, and she knows she found a way to win. With a grin spreading across her face she turns to a confused looking Sasuke.

After all; all is fair in love and war.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 14 people who reviewed on the last drabble, it took me by surprised that so many people liked it. :)  
**_

_**Anyway this is a request I'm not really proud of, first off I took a long time in doing it and well I don't think it turned out like the person wanted it and so I apologize. I hope it wasn't SO bad though. -.-'**_

_**And as always if I get enough reviews I'll try and post a drabble tomorrow.  
Comments or requests (mangaverse and AU) are accepted in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update, Deal? ;)**_


	21. The Wind Blows

The Wind Blows

(6/23/13)

* * *

Request by: My Dear Prudence

* * *

"What's going on here?" Tsunade quickly asked looking at the scene before her where Sakura was healing a wound on Sasuke's shoulder. Orochimaru turned toward her and sighed.

"The wind blew, but not in the direction I was hoping for." Orochimaru spoke, amusement faintly recognizable in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked confused her eyes turning briefly toward her student as she finished healing the Uchiha.

"Your student has an annoying talent of changing the course of the wind." He answered and just then Sakura caught sight of Tsunade making her way toward them Sasuke close behind.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise at seeing her teacher.

"Sakura, you have done great. Just so you know, I couldn't be more proud." Tsunade complimented with a grin and Sakura nodded in return.

Sakura's attention then turned to Orochimaru, wary as he spoke. "You continue to surprise me, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes didn't waver from the sannin as he stared him down.

"Sakura." Sakura's attention turned back to Tsunade as she said her name in a serious tone. "Do you trust him?" She asked, obviously referring to the Uchiha that stood beside her.

Sasuke's gaze then turned to Sakura as he waited for her answer. "Of course." She told her teacher in a heartbeat an answer that only surprised Sasuke.

"Very well." Tsunade spoke.

With that Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Let's go, Naruto needs our help." He nodded in response and followed her once again into battle.

"It seems we fell short to the new generation, now they're taking our place. Sakura's changed and maybe it's not the wind you hoped for, but he changed as well." Tsunade spoke as she watched her student jump into battle along the Uchiha.

"They've already surpassed us, Tsunade." Orochimaru spoke as he turned to look at Tsunade who had once been his team mate. For a moment both of them were reminded of a once upon a time in where it was them instead.

They were all like that from the start; never seeing eye to eye on many things, never on the same page and eventually they changed. They found something that twisted them, that changed them, but Sasuke and Sakura were living proof that there were times where they could find something to save them instead.

The wind always blows, but where it blows it's never certain.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 13 people who reviewed on the last drabble, it really is a surprise to me that so many people like my drabbles. :P So thank you very much!**_

_**This was a request that I found very interesting, but I'm not sure if it turned out like the person wanted it if it didn't I am sorry. I am also sorry for those who don't like OroTsu, I kinda threw hints of that couple here, I like it.**__**And it was a request I loved to write since I'm still waiting to see where the wind will blow in the manga. **_

_**And oh my god! Kakashi! WHAA! Pray for him my lovely readers, pray!**_

_**Anyway if I get enough reviews I'll try and update tomorrow. I have a few request more to post.**_

_**You review, I update. **_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	22. Last Chance

Last Chance

(6/24/13)

* * *

"I trust him." Sakura spoke as she turned to smile, she knew the smile wasn't fooling Sai it didn't fool her either. She trusts him and she loves him, those things are facts; facts that hadn't changed, not when he left the village or when he tried to kill her. It sure as hell wasn't going to change now that he was back.

She knows him and she knows where his thoughts are leading him, he proclaimed to want to be Hokage to change things. Now he was seeing a simpler solution to his goal, he could burn down the foundations of shinobi and built them again from scratch. What he wanted wasn't evil, but it was twisted and she knew those were things that he wasn't thinking through.

It wasn't the first time she's seen it.

He sets his mind on a goal and would go through everything in his way to obtain it, she's seen it happen. She's seen her Sasuke transform into a completely different Sasuke. It happens on moments of fear and confusion, much like this one.

She trusts him just as she always has, she trusts him to see the light and take hold of it. She looks at him from a distance and she can only see his back, but she doesn't have to see his eyes to know what he's thinking. That he'll burn it all down.

She wasn't able to stop him from leaving the village, she wasn't able to stop him from plunging deeper into darkness, but here was her third and possibly last chance to stop him, to save him. She wasn't going to let it go to waste; she was a stronger different person than before.

There was no chance in hell that she would just watch as he lost himself completely.

"_This time I'll stop you."_ She thought as she watched his back.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on the last drabble, I know I have a few requests to post but today I wanted to do something regarding the manga and the fake smile Sakura had. Of course we'll get answers tomorrow, but this is my take on things.**_

_**Sakura hasn't stopped loving Sasuke, she's loved him for over 600 chapters, that won't change once he's back. So do not worry. :)**_

_**Anyway, if I get enough reviews I'll post another one tomorrow. Any request or comments are available in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update. Deal ? ;)**_


	23. Diaper Duty

Diaper Duty

(6/18/13)

* * *

Request by: Lady R Paine

* * *

He had luckily escaped diaper duty with Katsu and Haruna leaving it to Sakura who didn't want a minute away from her adorable twins. But after some time it seemed she got tired of being peed on and pooped on.

This in consequence left Sasuke in charge of diaper duty for their most recent child. Aoi. It would be the first time Sasuke would change a diaper and he was scared after listening to Sakura's complaints and Naruto's story about the diaper changing ritual.

But he was an Uchiha and he wasn't going to let fear reign over him.

No, he would conquer the challenge and successfully change the diaper. He would prove to Sakura that such tasks were below him.

He placed Aoi on the bed and proceeded to discard the diaper slowly, he didn't want any surprises. When he opened the diaper his eyes went wide, it was disgusting and it reeked.

Aoi laughed and Sasuke turned to glare at his child, how the child could so freely laugh at his disgrace was beyond him. He took the diaper and threw it out in the trash taking a wet towel and cleaning the baby's bottom with it before extending his arm to get another diaper.

He placed the diaper as the instructions on the box said with some resistant from Aoi who just wouldn't let Sasuke place the diaper correctly. "Stop moving." Sasuke ordered which only make him move even more while laughing.

All the moving made him drop the diaper to the floor and after glaring for a moment at Aoi he knelt to pick it up and when he turned to his child the little monster did the unexpected, it peed toward his face.

Sasuke was left to glare at the child with his face full of pee, after that Aoi put no resistance laughing like the little monster he was. Sasuke was able to place the diaper properly. He took the baby in his arms and it was then that Sakura decided to make her appearance.

Sasuke glared at her before extending Aoi to her. "Here you have your little monster." He muttered under his breath.

"Our little monster." Sakura corrected with a laugh. "Not so easy, it it?" She asked knowingly looking at his face.

"Tch." He narrowed his eyes as a blush crept over his cheeks.

She looked around the room and seeing the mess Sasuke had made she sighed. "You know you're gonna have to clean this." She commented as she made her way out of the room with Aoi in her arms leaving a disbelieving Sasuke staring after her.

Back then when he was a genin he didn't think restoring his clan included things like this.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on yesterday's drabble even though it wasn't the best one. This one's a little sunny side up 'cause I didn't want to throw angst at you today, maybe tomorrow. :P_**

**_Anyway, I have a few request I owe. Some are done, others I'm working on but do not worry they'll be posted eventually._**

**_Any request (Au or mangaverse) and comments can be posted in the box below. If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. And do tell me what you want. A little angst? Or rainbows and butterflies?_**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	24. Hand in Hand

Hand in Hand

(6/27/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 1: Holding Hands

* * *

Sparring with them every day gets harder and harder because none of her boys know how to hold back, they take a simple spar and turn it into an all-out fight. As she's on the process of healing Sasuke she hears Naruto laugh from the distance earning a glare from the Uchiha and she sighs.

The only reason Naruto doesn't need to be healed by her is because of the nine tails chakra. As she works on Sasuke she feels him relax under her touch and she can't help but smile because when he came back there was a time where he would avoid her touch at all costs. Now, he leaned into them.

"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to ramen." Kakashi pats Naruto on the shoulder. "Besides, these two love birds need their alone time." He mutters under his breath, but still loud enough for Sakura to hear.

As Kakashi leaves the training grounds with a very excited Naruto Sakura continues her work in silence. The silence is comfortable around him as she heals him. Once she finishes and moves away from him he quickly places the shirt back on before standing up to face her.

"Thank you." He tells her and in response she smiles.

"Want to join Naruto and Kakashi at Ichiraku?" She asks him and she sees him shrug in response, meaning a yes.

They make their way out of the training fields in silence, but once out Sasuke's hand slips into hers holding it tightly. Not many words need to be spoken between them for her to understand what he tries so hard to say with simple gestures.

She grips his hand tightly in response and smiles brightly as they make their way through the village.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 14 people who reviewed on the last drabble, I hope you liked this one as well. And as some of you may know, July is a special month. :)**_

_**Happy SasuSaku Month!  
**_

_**It's a month dedicated to our pairing and we'll I'll make sure to try and post a drabble daily with the prompt calendar created by sasusakumonth on tumblr. **_

_**I know I have some request to attend to and some of them go with some of the themes I need for this month so they will be posted the other ones will have to wait til the month is over. But I do promise I won't forget.**_

_**There are still some prompts left for me to do, like: **_baby-sitting, accidents happen, bugs, classified, chasing a dream, fish out of water, our first place, inventions, diary/journal, at the movies_**. If you have an idea or request concerning any of the situations just mentioned write in the box below. :)**_

_**Please do tell me what you think in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	25. An Order

An Order

(5/21/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 2: Lesson Learned

* * *

He was on his way to Sakura's house that afternoon and to say he was nervous was an understatement though he'd never admit it. It was his third date with the pinkette and he felt they should take things to another level for them to continue their new relationship.

Sasuke didn't want to mess it up so the day before he smoothly dropped the subject in the guys night out Naruto made him go to. He had gotten plenty of what could be called advice, but he still wasn't sure if they were good ones.

The most promising one was Kakashi's advice.

"_Woman love to be ordered, they secretly crave to be ordered around by men."_

The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that Kakashi was probably right. When he was with his previous team Karin seemed to love being ordered around by him, never once complaining or throwing a fit about it.

He knocked on Sakura's door and she quickly answered opening the door for him with a warm smile lighting up her features. "You're here early." She told him with a knowing look telling him that it didn't surprise her one bit.

"Hn." He half smiled and she let him pass, they made their way to her living room and she sat in the loveseat and Sasuke decided to sit by her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked cocking her head to the side awaiting his answer.

"Go make me a sandwich." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura blinked twice before asking, "What?"

"I ordered you to go and make me a sandwich." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura smiled at him and for a moment her smile reminded him of the new guy in the group, Sai. He had a feeling that was a bad thing. The next thing he knew Sakura punched him in the face. He was sure she broke his nose and when he brought his hand to his face he saw blood.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around!? Bastard!" Sakura yelled at him and stood up from the loveseat clearly angry. She left the living room in a fit and Sasuke sighed in frustration. For future occasions he knew better than to follow Kakashi's advice.

He knew Sakura and so he shouldn't have listened to Kakashi's _idiotic_ advice. Sakura wasn't like most woman and that's exactly what he loved about her, she would calm down in a while and when she did he'd be sure not to do something stupid again. After all Uchiha's learned from their mistakes.

Another woman would have probably gone to the kitchen to make him a sandwich; Sakura beat the daylights out of him instead. He smirked, he was beginning to really like the idea of pink haired babies.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 15 people who reviewed on yesterday's drabble. I'm so glad you all liked Sasuke being the one to make the move. ;)**_

_**This is the second day of SasuSaku Month and i do hope you liked the lesson Sasuke learned. It was a drabble I'd never thought would see the light of day. -.-' But you'll be it's judge.**_

_**I still have some prompts left to do**_: Baby-sitting, Accidents Happen, Classified, Chasing a Dream, Fish out of Water, Our First Place, Inventions, At the movies_**. Out of 31 I think I've done a lot. If any of you has an idea for these prompts let me know. :)  
**_

_**Any comments, suggestions, and just about whatever you want to say write in the box below.  
**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	26. Who She Is

Who She Is

(6/30/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 3: Watching

* * *

She wonders what her life would be like if she hadn't fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke. She wonders; where would she be now? Surely not there, watching as Sasuke and Naruto childishly bicker yet again to decide the winner of the most recent sparring match which was in fact a tie.

She silently watches as Sasuke glares at the blonde and wonders when his gaze first captured hers. She watches as he raises an eyebrow at Naruto and can't help but smile at his incredulous expression.

Falling in love with him had happened without warning, one day she was walking by and he just happened to cross by.

She watches as Sasuke smirks at the blonde in victory declaring himself the victor for the third time that week. Her heart skips a bit as it often does as she watches him from afar. It's then that both Naruto and Sasuke turn to her and when her gaze finds his she smiles, a smile that's just for him. He knows because he half smiles in response.

She wonders who she would be if she hadn't fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha, but she finds out that she doesn't care to know.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 11 people who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm really glad you all liked it :P**_

_**This is day #3 of SS Month and to top it off Wednesday, but guess what. We didn't get anything in the manga. Oh well. Maybe next week. **_

_**Anyway I know this is a little short, maybe too short, but I have to say I really liked it. I thought it was sweet, but my opinion doesn't really matter so give me yours. :P  
**_

_**I still have a few prompts to do for this month, including:**_ accidents happen, chasing a dream, fish out of water, our first place, inventions, and at the movies_**. If anyone has any ideas let me know.**_

_**Any comments or ideas write in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	27. Lifeless

Lifeless

(5/5/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 4: Misspent Youth

* * *

Tears fall through her eyes as she holds his body close, she wants it to be a horrible dream. A nightmare. But it feels too real. His body is cold against her, stiff, and sadly lifeless. She holds a corpse, his shell.

In reality she never thought it would work, she didn't want it to work. Yes, she wanted to save him from the dark path he led, but she didn't want him dead. She couldn't imagine a world where he didn't exist. A world where there was no Sasuke.

Because surely a world without Sasuke wasn't meant to exist, she thought.

She's sure that although hard and devastating at first, in the long run it will be a relief for Naruto and the villages who had wanted to apprehend Sasuke. She knew well enough that Sasuke was a danger and that he was walking a path of which there was no return from. Yet, all that didn't ease the pain, tearing her heart and shattering it in pieces.

"Sasuke…" She held to him as if he was dear life, and the funny thing is… that to her it was.

She knew; there was no doubt about it, that Sasuke could have killed her if he wanted to and for whatever reason he didn't. She wishes he would have though, because she deserves nothing less.

Though as she cries burying her head in his chest she reasons that maybe living will be her punishment, because for her there is no fate crueler than that of living without him. It's then that she wishes her life to be a painful and long one, even though she'll never atone for her acts.

She loved him, no, she loves him.

And there is nothing worse than killing the one you love with your own hands, for whatever reason. She knows there's a special kind of hell for people like her and she beckons it because she deserves the worst and although he took wrong turns he didn't deserve it to end like it did.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 7 people who reviewed yesterday. And to those who this apply to, happy independence day! :)**_

_**Anyway well I hope you liked this one, sorry for the angst this is one of those drabbles I'm not really proud of. -.-' I'm sorry if it sucked. But it was day 4 and I thought this represented perfectly his misspent youth taking all the wrong turns. **_

_**I have a few I still haven't done: **_accidents happen, chasing a dream, fish out of water, at the movies_**. If you have any ideas let me know.  
**_

_**Any comments or ideas write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**_


	28. Green Whirlpool

Green Whirlpool

(6/26/13)

* * *

Request by: erza scarlet of fairy tail

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 5: Flood

* * *

He blocks the incoming attack that took him by surprise and swings his katana but the enemy jump backwards before he could hit. It's a fight that has been in a similar manner for several minutes. He knows for a fact that the enemy is strong and skilled, though that's already a given just by being an anbu.

But it's more than that, it feels as if the enemy is expecting most of his movements, most of his attacks and when he tries to hit the enemy is already dodging.

The anbu has a leaf shaped mask and unlike most anbu wears a cloak that hides most of the body and the head. He blocks the incoming punch sent his way and again swings his katana but it only cuts the sleeve of the cloak.

The manner of fighting is somewhat familiar to Sasuke although he can't quite recall who it reminds him of. The fight continues in the same pace for several more minutes in where Sasuke keeps on wondering just who is behind the mask, but soon enough frustration exceeds curiousity and he's trying to land a final blow.

It's not like knowing who's behind the mask would change anything, he'd kill the person either way.

In a swift movement Sasuke sends a kick his opponents' way which is easily blocked and then catching the enemy off guard he swings his katana slashing through the cloak and the arm drawing blood and leaving the enemy defenseless.

He doesn't waste any time as he once again swings his sword, but this time straight through the chest ending the fight in that instant. As the anbu falls to the ground so does the mask, coughing up blood the enemy falls to the ground.

In that instant as the enemy fell to the ground he saw a smile. A smile that left him feeling cold instantly recognizing who the enemy really was.

Sasuke quickly kneeled and threw the hood of the cloak backwards revealing a smiling face and pink hair with green eyes. Green eyes that stared at him blankly and Sasuke can't help as a flood of emotions start to eat away at him.

He's angry at her for actually confronting him in battle and at himself for hurting her, killing her. He gulps down as regret immediately fills him, because he should have known it was her, he shouldn't have killed her.

He didn't want to kill her, not her.

He brings his hand to her face and closes her eyes before closing his own and murmuring to the dead body in his arms. "I'm sorry." Even though that will never change what he did and the whirlpool of regret will probably continue to haunt him through his life.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 9 people who reviewed on yesterday's drabble. I almost forgot today's, and idk how I'll do to remember tomorrow. My weekends are supposed to be sacred, but I guess for SasuSaku I can make an exception.**_

_**I hope you liked this one, and I'm really sorry for giving you two angst in a row. Hope you don't hate me. I promise the next one won't be angst.**_

_**Anyway, I still have a few I haven't done: accidents happen, chasing a dream, fish out of water ( i have no idea about this one), inventions. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	29. Uniquely Pink

Uniquely Pink

(7/6/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 6: Baby-sitting

* * *

When the Hokage told them their mission would consist of watching over two young children Sasuke was sure it was the easiest mission he'd ever been given and that it would with no doubt be a success. Sakura looked like she was great with children though he'd never admit it out loud.

Now that they were there Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade placed them in charge of that mission.

"You have a huge forehead." One of the girls exclaimed and he saw the effort it took from the pinkette not to tear her head out.

"Yeah, and that pink hair looks so lame."The other one remarked as she started to giggle. Sasuke saw as Sakura became clearly uncomfortable and he knew those comments had hit where it hurt. He knew Sakura's problem with her pink hair and forehead, it wasn't a secret to those around her.

She stared at the floor as she bit her lip.

"I think it's unique." Sasuke spoke as he looked in the little girl's direction.

"Oh, yeah!" One of the girls said as she quickly blushed under Sasuke's gaze and the other could only stare her face red.

Sasuke sighed quickly figuring out what was the girls problem with the pinkette.

Sakura turned to smile his way silently saying thank you, but he wondered if she knew he meant what he said. He only nodded in response.

"Don't you think you owe her an apology?" Sasuke asked and the two little girls quickly nodded in response.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed on yesterday's drabble.**_

_**I hope you liked this one though I'll admit it was done in a rush so sorry. I also apologize for not having time to PM all those who reviewed but I barely even have time to post this.**_

_**Anyway, comments or ideas in the box below.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	30. Independence Day

Independence Day

(6/26/13)

* * *

Request by: aalc95

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 7: The Deep End

* * *

"Have you seen Kiba?" Ino asked both Sasuke and Sakura who sat at a bench located near the pool.

"I think he went to get some food along with Choji." Sakura told her best friend who sighed in an exasperated manner before running off after him.

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked as he placed his arm around the pinkette drawing her closer to him so she would be resting on his shoulder.

"Because if not we'd never hear the end of it from Naruto." Sakura answered as said blonde made his appearance.

"Teme! Sakura! I thought you wouldn't come over!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura stood up to hug him.

"Why so much importance to celebrating this useless day?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and placed his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Don't say such things teme! Independence Day is very important, more so now that I'm running for mayor next year." Naruto informed him as he waved his hands around in the air like a child. Where would they end up if he actually became mayor? Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

Sakura laughed before taking hold of Sasuke's arm and pulling him away from the blonde. "Come here, Sasuke." She pulled Sasuke to the other side of the pool as she looked up at the sky and the fireworks. "The sky looks pretty." She told him, but he just grunted in response.

Sakura turned to him with a glare and Sasuke blinked twice. "What?" He asked not understanding her sudden change of mood.

"Speak like a normal person, you ain't incapacitated!" She exclaimed placing both of her hands on her waist as she looked up at him.

"Hn." He grunted again.

Sakura furious brought her hands to his chest and pushed him making fall into the pool. "What the hell was that for?" Sasuke hissed at her earning a glare in return.

"Get out of there when you learn to talk like a proper person." She told him before storming off and Sasuke sighed in response.

"She got you good!" Naruto exclaimed before laughing like a maniac at Sasuke who would be sure to get him as soon as he was out of the pool.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday again I'm sorry I couldn't let you all know that a new drabble was up. I hope you liked it and if you did please review and let me know what you think. :)**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	31. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

(6/18/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 8: Accidents Happen

* * *

Request by: Kiyomi Inuzuka

* * *

It had been their second mission since he came back to the village, the result of this mission would be crucial to see if they could be sent more frequently on missions. So it's safe to say it was a big deal for the young Uchiha.

And Sakura just had to get lost.

"Teme! What are we gonna do? What if she's dead? Or worse what if she fell on her head and lost all her memories?!" Naruto yelled as he waved his arms around desperate.

"Wouldn't dying be worst?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't know why the dobe was worrying; Sakura was strong enough to take care of herself something she's proven time and time again.

"Why are you so calm about this?! She got hurt during the fight!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who still remained careless.

"She's a medical ninja." Sasuke replied simply.

"You know her chakra's low, she healed both of us earlier today. If the enemy gets to her who knows what can happen." Naruto reasoned, his expression clearly worried.

Sasuke blinked twice, knowing Naruto was right. He looked around himself contemplating on what to do; it wasn't like he could leave her to fend off for herself. "I'll go look for her; you stay here in case she comes back." Sasuke ordered and without another word left the clearing entering the woods.

Around fifteen minutes has passed and there was no sign of Sakura anywhere, just trees and more trees. "Sakura!" He called as he entered more deep into the woods.

He just hoped Naruto wasn't right with any of his weird assumptions, if something happened to Sakura it would be their entire fault and he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. "Sakura!" He called again, but received no reply.

He was starting to get annoyed, but most of all he was worried beyond relief. "Sakura!" He called again.

"Uhh…" He heard and quickly made his way to the sound of the voice finding none other than Sakura, practically coming to her senses. She seemed as if she had been unconscious. She blinked twice, her eyes focusing on Sasuke.

The young Uchiha quickly made his way toward her and in a swift movement surprising even himself he knelt on the ground and took her in his arms. "You're okay." He murmured as he stroked her hair. It took him by surprise the way he held tightly to her as if his life depended on it; it was then that he realized that he thought he wouldn't see her again.

He loosened his grip to stare into her eyes, green eyes that stared at him in surprise. He didn't let her surprise recover when his lips were already on hers coaxing her to respond.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed on yesterday's drabble. I'm sorry this drabble is up so late. Really, I almost forgot. :P**_

_**I hope you liked this one and do let me know what you think. :)**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	32. Overheard Secrets

Overheard Secrets

(7/1/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 9: Bugs

* * *

Idea by: Sakura's Unicorn

* * *

They're on a simple mission, their third one after once again becoming Team 7. Their job was to look for a scroll that had been 'misplaced' or more like lost, but the client insisted he was a very responsible person and would never lose anything in his life so he just misplaced the scroll somewhere around the huge mansion.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke were happy at being given such a task but neither could complain since they were both genin.

"Has any of you found it yet?" She asked waiting to hear a response through her headphones.

"No." Sasuke quickly answered and she sighed turning a corner and entering one of the rooms.

"Not yet, Sakura." Naruto answered a moment later. The room was empty like so many others in the huge mansion but there was no sign of a scroll. She was to look through the second and third floor. Sasuke was to look through the first floor being the biggest and Naruto was to look through the garden

She shook her head as she left the room closing the door behind her. It was an annoying mission and it wasn't like they were going to get much pay out of it being just a simple D rank mission.

"Hey Sasuke!" She heard Naruto yell through the headphones.

"Shh." Sasuke quickly silenced him. "Keep your voice down you idiot." He told the blonde.

"Oh, right. Shut it off." Naruto told Sasuke in hushed tones but, Sakura could clearly hear him because of the headphones. She kept on walking as she shook her head Naruto was slacking off, again.

"What do you want?" Sakura heard Sasuke but from a distance, it seemed he had shut down his headphones and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"We need to talk." She heard Naruto speak seriously and stopped dead in her tracks a worried expression on her face, they weren't going to fight were they? "What you told me this morning; is it true?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. What about it?" Sasuke replied his voice just as serious.

"It isn't just because of your goal is it?" She heard Naruto's voice ask in worry.

"And what if it is?" Sasuke shot back his voice loud enough for her to hear.

"I ain't gonna let you hurt her." Naruto spoke his voice hard and her lips parted in surprise. Her? What were they talking about?

"I love Sakura." Sasuke told the blonde plainly and it was something Sakura heard loud and clear, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and paid close attention to his next words. "I'm not going to hurt her you idiot and I don't care what you think about it. I'm just letting you know so you can stay out of my way." She blinked in surprise his words still sinking in.

"Don't worry, it's not like I could get in the way even if I wanted to." Naruto told the Uchiha in a cheery manner. "Though I'm not sure what she must be thinking of your confession, you should have been more romantic." Naruto burst in a fit of laughter.

"You did turn that thing off, didn't you?" Sasuke's question held a hint of anger that should have worried Sakura but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"_I love Sakura."_

A smile spread across her face as she thought over his words. His confession didn't have to be romantic or planned out perfectly because an awkward outburst was more like him anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I'm sorry for the late post and thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Anyway, you review I update. Deal? ;)**_


	33. Fear in the Kitchen

Fear in the Kitchen

(6.30.13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 10: Recipe

* * *

Sasuke had once thought that Sakura was perfect because only then would it explain why she loved him the way she did. But later on in life he was proved that the woman he married wasn't perfect, in fact she was far from it.

She was annoying and infuriating at times. Her temper was never easy to handle. She talked a little too loud for his liking giving him a headache quite often and couldn't cook if her life depended on it.

That was a fact.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed as he entered the kitchen and found her cooking, or in reality attempting to cook.

"What does it look like, silly? I'm cooking." She smiled brightly and Sasuke frowned in response.

She didn't seem to notice his frowning and turned back to her work. "What are you cooking?" He asked her as he watched her throw ingredients that didn't match in the pot.

"I'm not sure yet, whatever comes out I guess." She told him as she proceeded to cut up the tomatoes in weird looking slices.

"What about the cooking book I bought you?" Sasuke asked as he watched her cut up the tomatoes.

"Ughh, it's too difficult and boring. This is more fun." She smiled again as she placed the sliced tomato in the pot, he was beginning to feel bad and guilty but there was no way in hell he was eating that. Last time he ate one of her new recipes he was in bed for three days.

"I'm not going to eat that." He told her plainly and she turned to him with a pout.

"Why not?!" She asked accusingly.

"You don't know how to cook and I have a mission tomorrow I can't afford to get sick again." He answered and she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Thank it's the thought that counts and I'm grateful." He told her as he made his way to her and took the kitchen utensils from the hands placing them on the counter. "But you're prohibited to ever cook again, am I making myself clear?" He took her hands in his as he looked into her green eyes.

"Fine." She murmured with a pout and he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday hope you all liked it. There was supposed to be a storm today but it's nowhere to be found, I think it got lost.**_

_**Anyway, I do hope you liked this one I liked seeing Sakura as the one who can't cook, because just because she's a woman she doesn't have to be the one good at cooking.**_

_**You review, I update, I'll really try to update tomorrow.  
Deal? ;)**_


	34. Forget Me Not - Part 2

Forget Me Not Part 2

(6/24/13)

* * *

Request by: anonymous

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 11: Classified

* * *

"Uhh, sorry. Wrong room." Sakura quickly turned to leave, tears already in her eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked again making her stop in her tracks and turned to look at him as she bit her lip. "You called me Sasuke, but who are you?"

"I'm Sakura." She spoke softly trying not to let it show how much it hurt her. He stared at her for a moment as if trying to remember, trying to picture her and Sakura stood there hoping he would.

The door just then burst open catching both of them off guard. "Teme! Don't tell me you fainted when Sakura told you she was pregnant?!" Naruto yelled as he chuckled out loud.

Sakura's eyes turned wide and she couldn't look away from Sasuke's look of surprise. "Naruto, he lost his memory." Sakura murmured to the blonde and his laughter quickly died out as he stared at the Uchiha.

"Pregnant?" He asked out loud, trying to process the information.

"Naruto, could you leave us alone?" Sakura turned to him as she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. Naruto nodded in silence and left the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to be a father." Sasuke spoke again after a moment of silence. "I'm supposed to remember you; I'm supposed to love you…right?" He asked as his eyes turned o hers confusion plain on his face.

It took Sakura a moment to answer, a moment to thinking about what she was going to say and the consequences. "You're Sasuke Uchiha, the last of your clan. I'm just a team mate who agreed to bear your child with the purpose of restoring your clan, nothing more."

It took Sasuke a moment as he let her words sink in and he nodded. "So I'm not supposed to love you?" He asked and Sakura did her best not to let the tears fall down.

"No, there's nothing between us but an agreement." She spoke and it surprised her how steady her voice sounded compared to how she felt on the inside.

"Good, that way I'm not hurting you." When he looked at her then it was that she almost broke down, because in that gaze she saw her Sasuke. A Sasuke she might never get back.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday. I almost didn't post today 'cause my head hurts a whole damn lot. My classes broke and it hurts to look at the screen so yeah. Sorry.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	35. Too Little Too Late

Too Little Too Late

(7/12/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day12: Chasing a Dream

* * *

It's something you've chased around in circles for more than half your life, something you never had too clear.

You deluded yourself into thinking killing your brother would help you achieve it, but it didn't it only created the illusion and a void that you needed to fill with another goal. Then you decided to turn on the persons that thought of you as family, without realizing that the family you craved and thought you lost was still there.

You've spent your life chasing a dream.

You've chassed power, you've chased vengeance, you've chased hate. But it never brought you the accomplishment you craved. Now that you've finally made clear what it is that you really were chasing after I'm almost sure you don't even realize it.

What you chased after all your life has been love.

Yesterday I heard you apologizing to Naruto and I was surprise to know that your words were truthful. Yesterday you confessed that you loved me, words I thought I'd never hear.

Today, you're facing death at this very moment, or maybe you're already dead. I couldn't bring myself to assist your execution. But as you passed the street with ninja's surrounding you I couldn't help but meet your eyes, I could see accomplishment in your onyx orbs.

I can't help but wonder if you finally discovered that what you were always chasing was always there in front of you and I can't help but cry because it was too little too late.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday.**_

_**I hope you liked it. I almost didn't update today 'cause my eyes hurt pretty badly since my glasses kinda committed suicide. But this idea came to mind and I just had to post it. I'll do my best to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? :)**_


	36. Heated Arguments

Heated Argument

(7/13/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day13: Fish Out Of Water

* * *

I was sure Sasuke was to be mine, I was about to call it a win when he started acting strangely toward the pinkette. Sure that he had finally realized I was the ideal woman for him.

Juugo told me to not get my hopes up for the time being, it was safe to say I didn't listen. I was already planning the wedding when something popped my fantasy.

And as Suigetsu would say the fish was out of the water.

I saw Sakura and Sasuke arguing an afternoon near the training grounds where the usual training went on, I snickered to myself thinking that was the end of it, that they were going to break up. I couldn't have been more wrong.

The argument started with Sakura insulting Sasuke and telling him even of what he was going to die and when. Then it was Sasuke trying to calm her down, when that didn't seem to work he started insulting her too.

I was so sure that was the end of it.

But his insults turned into confessions of love and compliments, into him saying she was the only woman for him and the only woman he could stand.

When he yelled at her proposing marriage and she yelled back with a yes I knew I had lost.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday. Hope you all liked it, it was short and apologize but it wasn't that bad...I think.**_

_**You review, I update. Deal?**_


	37. From Start to Finish

From Start to Finish

(7/4/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 14: Our First Place

* * *

There are things I'll wait for others to tell you 'cause I know I'm the last person you want to listen to.

There are moments I'd rather not remind you of 'cause as people say, it's all in the past. And although I'd never admit it out loud I'm rather ashamed that we both fell so low.

There are words I don't hear you say anymore and I'd like to say I don't know why, but I do. It's a secret between you and me, a secret I'll probably keep until I die.

There's a place that makes you uncomfortable on the way out of the village involving a stone bench and exchanged words. It's the place where everything started, the place where we started whether you'd like to admit it or not.

There are silences between us twice as often and I pretend not to notice, but when your onyx eyes turn to me it's all I can do to keep from crying.

There's a history between us you'd like to deny, I see it in your eyes, you wish many things hadn't happened back then. But has it crossed your mind? That maybe, just maybe those things you neglect are the things that made me who I am.

There are feelings you'll hide, feeling you'll bury deep inside where they'll never be found. Feeling I, myself, can't decipher no matter how much I try. And I can't help but wonder, what are you trying to hide?

There's a confession you outright ignored so many years ago, a confession that you act as if it never happened. You think I don't notice just because I don't say a word.

There's a love that you trampled all over for more times that you can even count. Would it surprise you if I told you that it's still there as strong as ever or maybe more?

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday, hope you liked it.**_

_**I also hope you liked this one, I for once think it was really sweet hope you do too.**_

_**You review, I update. Deal? :)**_


	38. Deep Down

Deep Down

(6.27.13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 15: Grounded

* * *

You watch him as he calmly tells you to kill the woman lying on the ground, just after telling you his real goal is to burn your home down. Does he not realize that used to be his home too? It seems he doesn't, you conclude.

You walk past him to the woman laying on the floor, the woman he wants to kill because she's of no use. You try to find the strength to do what you came here to do. Because it'll end everything, right? It'll make things easier, you reason.

It's then that you hear it, the sound of a thousand birds behind you and your eyes widen in surprise. You don't jump away like you should, instead you turn to him wanting it not to be real. But it is, you see his eyes and you see the chidori coming your way.

If it isn't for Kakashi's appereance you would have surely been done for, because like it or not Sasuke Uchiha was attempting to kill you.

"You've fallen, Sasuke." You hear Kakashi say and you can't help but agree. He then turns to you and says. "You don't have to take this burden by yourself." Seeing right through you and what you're planning to do. "It's my fault, for saying things I shouldn't have in order to reassure you."

You remember, once long ago when things started to crumble down Kakashi told you that everything would be okay. Since then it never was.

"Don't get consumed by revenge!" Kakashi yelled at who once had been his student.

You watch and stare as Sasuke begins to laugh and your heart starts to break all over again because his laughter sounds broken and lost. And he's not the Sasuke you love.

"Bring me my clan, then I will stop!" He yells in anger and then stares at you. His stare cold and empty and you bite your lip to keep from crying and breaking down. Once again you remind yourself, this isn't your Sasuke and watch as former student and teacher begin to fight with an aim to kill.

So you run, you run to the woman he told you to kill and you heal her, but you feel as tears slid down your face. He's not your Sasuke, he tried to kill you. He's an impostor wearing his face. Your Sasuke is lost. You try to convince yourself.

"He's not the Sasuke you knew anymore." The woman speaks with difficulty.

You stand and look down the bridge knowing that the only thing you can do for him now is to save him. And saving him means death, that's a fact you can't escape. You don't believe Kakashi when he says it's his fault because it isn't. Back then when he left you had the chance to stop him, you could have stopped him. But you weren't strong enough.

If you would have stopped him, this wouldn't be happening now.

You wipe the tears from your eyes and you go. You run through the bridge and you see him down there. With kunai in hand you rush toward him. But you can't help as the memories flood through you bringing tears to your eyes.

You remember him in the academy, him as a team mate, the smiles on his face when he thought no one was looking, and his eyes. It's then that you can take notice that the man that attacked you earlier was your Sasuke. In his eyes you saw fear as his chidori was going to attack you, and you saw the way he bit his lip in regret.

You know that your Sasuke is there somewhere, lost in a whirlpool or revenge and madness, but maybe if you want it enough he can be saved.

With your kunai on his back and tears streaming down your eyes you stand grounded in place knowing you can't do it. You're not strong enough to kill the one you love.

He turns around in a quick movement and then suddenly you feel his hand on your neck choking you down, he takes the kunai from you and once again death stares you in the face.

His cold eyes pierce right through you, but somewhere deep down you can see him. You can see your Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Not my best I know, I'm sorry. But thanks to all of you who reviewed yesterday. :)**_

_**As you may have noticed I changed my penname. My other name was getting a little bit too old. So now I'm Nichole Marye, very similar to my actual name, you probably get the idea.**_

_**Anyway, you review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	39. Hushed Secrets

Hushed Secrets

(6/27/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 16: Secrets

* * *

"Why do you never talk to me?" She demanded her voice hard and hurt, but Sasuke held his gaze. "Naruto knows about it and even Kakashi so why are you keeping me out?" Her questions were accusing and he knew perfectly well that she had every right to be angry.

"There's no reason to tell you anything." He replied simply, giving no detail as to why.

"I'm your team mate, that should be reason enough. After all we've been through together I think I have a right to know, I hate that you're leaving me in the dark!" Her voice increased in volume and he suddenly felt guilty because he didn't imagine that not telling her would hurt her that much.

"You think I'm that twelve year old girl you left behind on a bench, don't you?" She threw her arms in the air. "Well I'm not!" She yelled; she was just inches away from his face her face laced with anger and her eyes shining with unshed tears.

His first initial reaction was to push her away but for whatever reason he didn't. "Your feelings for me haven't changed since then… but if I told you the things I've done, if I told you my secrets you would never look at me the same way." His voice was low, just a murmur and he saw as her eyes widened.

"After everything that's happened…" She shook her head slowly. "I've seen you descend into darkness and crawl right back out, there's nothing you can say at this point to change the way I feel. You should know that…" she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

He nodded, silent. Because he didn't know what he would do if after giving away his hushed secrets her gaze began to lack the love he's always been so accustomed of.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry my drabbles have sucked lately. Hope you all don't hate me too much. -.-' I don't normally write much in the summer, too many people around.**_

_**Hope you liked this one. :)**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal?;)**_


	40. Meant to be, Forced to be

Meant to be, Forced to be

(7/17/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month

Day 17: Inventions

* * *

"This operation will be called, Operation: SasuSaku." Naruto declared proudly to the group around him.

"Why 'SasuSaku'?" Neji couldn't help but ask curious as to where that came from.

"Sasuke and Sakura of course, pay attention Hyuga." Ino told him before turning back to Naruto and Neji couldn't help but wonder once again why was he there.

"Why can't it be called 'SakuLee'?" Lee asked with what Naruto thought was supposed to be a pout but he couldn't be too sure and Neji sighed in frustration.

"Because that doesn't exist!" Naruto quickly answered with a laugh.

"Hey why are we doing this anyway? I'm sure they'd preffer us not to meddle in their love life." Tenten reasoned and Neji nodded in response glad that at least she was a sane one. But of course Tenten's reasoning fell on deaf ears.

"They have no choice in the matter." Both Ino and Naruto answered at the same time.

"We're their best friends, we have every right to meddle in their love life." Ino reasoned as she nodded her head and Shikamaru sighed in the background not wanting any part in their doomed to fail mission but being given no choice in the matter.

"Yeah, what she said." Naruto agreed quickly before adding. "They'd probably do nothing if it wasn't for us."

"What's the plan?" Neji quickly asked wanting nothing more than to get it over with.

Naruto grinned as he leaned in to whisper inn what Naruto liked to call hushed tones the plan to get Sasuke and Sakura together. When he leaned away it was plainly obvious that the only ones convinced by the plan were just Ino and Naruto.

"Here they come!" Ino gushed as she caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura making their way together down the street.

"See they're together! Totally meant to be." Naruto nodded with a grin.

"We were supposed to meet an hour ago at the training grounds, they're probably just looking for us." Shikamaru tried reasoning but to no avail.

"Okay, let's take battle positions and start with the plan!" Ino declared.

Tenten and Neji shared a look knowing it wasn't going to end well, but followed the plan anyway.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday. This was a 'shipping' request that I was finally able to post. Hope you like it. :)**_

_**And please don't use the "Neji's dead" argument 'cause I'll confess I don't care. To me Neji's alive and I'll just ignore the little tiny fact that he isn't.**_

_**Btw, I need to clarify something. I received a review of an anon that seems to think I'm depressed. I'm not depressed. Yes I make angsty drabbles but not because it reflects how I feel, but because I like them. We all know SasuSaku consists of angst, that's something we can't just ignore. If my drabbles represented my life then it would probably be more of a NaruSaku or KibaSaku?**_

_**So yeah, I'm not depressed. But apologize if you all don't like the angst. -.-'**_

_**You review, I update.**_

_**Deal? ;)**_


	41. Two Sides of Onyx

Two Sides of Onyx

(7/15/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 18: Mirror

* * *

"You worthless girl!" The man shouted as he kicked a chair to the wall, trying not to take his anger out on her. "How dare you dishonor the Haruno name like that?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

She cried and cried, tears falling down her cheeks hurt by her father's insults. "I'm sorry daddy…" She sobbed as she looked up at her father who only glared in return.

"Giving yourself to that lowlife, letting him take away your honor and your future, the only thing you had." His hands balled up into fist as he punched the nearby wall.

"I loved him daddy." She replied, her voice soft almost a whisper but her father heard loud and clear.

"That doesn't make things better, who would marry you now that you've lost your honor?" His cold stare turned to her and she was left speechless, because she knew he wouldn't. It had all been a lie after all.

He raised her up to heaven only to release her and let her fall.

"I loved him and he said he loved me…I didn't know…" She sobbed as more tears fell down her eyes.

The next week as she walked through the high school halls everyone looked at her, their stares pronouncing her guilty evidence that everyone knew. She could hear the whispers that insulted her as his father had and she pretended not to notice. She pretended that none of it hurt her.

As she entered the classroom there he was in his usual seat, high and almighty as he's always thought himself to be. His mocking stare turned to her, onyx eyes going right through her. She bit her lip in response trying to contain the tears.

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder gripping it gently. "Everything will be okay Sakura." He spoke as her eyes landed on his. His eyes were as onyx as the one who had harmed her, but there was softness just for her and she felt safe.

Her eyes gave one last look to the mocking eyes that had turned to walk away and all she saw was white hair as he walked away with his musician buddies.

She turned to onyx again and smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the 11 people who reviewed yesterday, I'm surprised that drabble was liked so much :P**_

_**I hope you liked this one and I will probably do a continuation of yesterday's drabble, probably after SS month is over. Thanks so much for the reviews. :)**_

_**Can you guess who was the bad guy here? I bet you can :P And do let me know who you thought was the bad guy at first. Sorry for the angst -.-'**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**_


	42. Broken Promises

Broken Promises

(5/21/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 19: Between You and Me

* * *

"You said you loved me." You blurted out in a breathless whisper because the whole situation didn't seem to make sense to you.

"I did say that and I don't think I've ever told you otherwise." Sakura told you a sad smile gracing her lips and you frowned in response.

"Then what-" You were cut off before you could finish.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll fall at your feet, just because I love you doesn't mean I'll do this." She said shaking her head and making you feel like you were a two year old because you _still_ didn't understand.

There was a time when she told you she'd do anything for you; that she'd make you happy. Where were those promises now you wanted to ask, but somehow you couldn't speak the words. "Why?" You asked instead.

She sighed before meeting your gaze. "It's not because you left the village, It's not because you wanted to destroy the village, it's not because you tried to kill Naruto, and it's not even because you tried to kill me." She bit her lips and you could see she was trying to find the right words to tell you the reason why. "It's because I'm strong enough to admit that I can't do this; that I'm scared and afraid of you breaking my heart again and this time I'm not going to risk it." She finished her eyes trying to avoid yours.

You wanted to tell her so many things then. You wanted to reassure her that you'd never break her heart again, that you'd never hurt her and so on, but those were promises you knew you may not be able to keep. After all, you've always been an expert on hurting the people you love.

When you didn't speak she closed her eyes and smiled sadly before turning away and without another word she was walking away from you. You watched her retreating back with a sense of defeat; you've never really deserved her.

You couldn't help but think about how fitting it was that you're left to watch her back as your heart breaks and you can't help but wonder if this is how she felt all those years ago.

Between you and her it always seems to end with someone walking away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Thanks for all of those who reviewed yesterday._  
**

**_I'm beginning to think you'll all end up hating me 'cause all I seem to post is angst and sadness. -.-' But I swear it's not my fault, it just comes to mind, it just seems to fit the SasuSaku prompts for the SS Month. I'm sorry! -_**

**_Anyway, as you well know you review and I update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	43. Magic in the Air

Magic in the Air

(6/30/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 20: Paradise

* * *

The door opens and you quickly turn around to see who, even though already know. Onyx eyes meet yours, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I'm home." He announces as he takes off his joninn vest and places it at one of the couches.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." You smile as you let go of the scrolls you've been reading for the past afternoon and you turn your attention to him completely because it's been over two weeks since the last time you saw him when he left for a mission. You weren't expecting him until two more weeks, but he's Sasuke and so it doesn't surprise you he's home earlier.

"Are you not going to ask how the mission went?" He asks you raising an eyebrow at you.

"I don't think I need to, it probably went smoothly as always." Your smile widens when he nods his head. You stand up from where you sat and walk up to him.

He doesn't miss the chance to wrap his arms around you trapping you in an embrace, where you know you belong. You hug him back tightly breathing in his scent, the one you had missed for the last two weeks and you can't help but wonder how you're able to let him go.

He gently kisses your forehead and passes a hand through your hair it's then that the moment turns magical and you wonder if it's all real because it's seems too good to be true. You can't seem to remember a time when he wasn't yours when he wasn't there, because he's always been there.

There seems to be magic in the air and somehow it unsettles you, because it's like paradise and somehow you know you're life isn't supposed to be paradise.

You draw your head back from his kiss to look into his eyes, eyes that seemed to look only at you and you wonder if there was a time when they looked past you but you can't recall.

"I love you." He murmurs and smiles the corner of his lips tugging up.

It's then that you gasp and take two steps backwards, because it isn't real and it hurts you that it isn't. You close your eyes and feel dampness in your cheeks and when you open them again he's not there.

There is only darkness and you're lying in your bed alone. There is no Sasuke and there's won't be because he's long gone. Tears continue to fall as you realized it was only a dream and that that's all it'll ever be.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday. And I'm sorry for those who hoped today for a fluffier drabble. But I think tomorrow's will be better.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Do we got ourselves a deal? :P**_


	44. Captivated

Captivated

(6/11/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 21: Achilles' heel

* * *

The first time he sees her he thinks she's a joke because there was no way a girl could have natural pink hair, but as soon as he sees her smile he knows that she's work of the devil set on earth to haunt his every waking moment.

The moment he realized he fell in love with her he cursed whoever made his crappy script that he was forced to call life and so he proceeds to change schools. He tried to avoid her as much as possible, not that it's possible with Naruto as a friend.

There was no way his children were going to have pink hair, he swore.

The first time he sees her in English class in college he thinks that the world must hate him because she's once again in his way. He glares at her fiercely willing her to disappear, but she's as oblivious as ever.

"Sasuke!" She greets and then proceeds to hug him sweetly. As she takes a seat beside him she smiles, that breathtaking smile of hers.

When she smiles he knows that every effort to keep her away had been futile.

Years later she's a renowned doctor and he's an important business man. Years later they're married. Years later there are kids with pink hair running around the house.

"Sasuke, you're home." She smiles, the same smile that captivated him when he was younger and he finds that he doesn't mind one bit.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all liked this one. **_

_**I like the change of roles in where Sakura is his Achilles' heel instead of the other way around. I almost couldn't post this today. The light went out here and I had no internet so I decided to go out for the day.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	45. Downhill

Downhill

(6/17/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 22: Numb

* * *

It's the first time you see her in years. The last time you saw her was in middle school when you decided to change school and left them, left her. To say you're surprised it's the understatement of the year.

The last time you saw her pink hair flowed in the wind and cascaded down her back. Now, there's no pink and it makes you stop in your tracks and stare, something so unlike you to do. Yet there you stand looking at the girl, no, at the woman sitting in the bench as if she's a ghost.

Her green eyes turn toward you, noticing you as you stare at her and she smiles. You notice that her smile isn't as radiant as you remember it; it's weary and tired as if she's been through a lot. In her eyes you see that she's seen hell and back and you can't help but wonder; when did that happen?

"Sasuke." She greets you, her voice soft and fragile so unlike the fiery girl you remember.

You walk toward her and take a sit beside her before greeting her in return. "Sakura." The name feels foreign on your tongue, it's been years since the last time you said her name.

"You look like you've been doing well." She comments as she looks you over a smile tugging at her lips, but you can sense the sadness in her voice.

"Can't say the same for you." You reply watching her with interest for a reaction and it's not what you expected.

She laughs; her laughter dry and throaty ending in a cough. "I know, I've been better. Now it's all gone downhill. I thought I wouldn't see you again." You see her eyes glaze over with unshed tears

"What's happened to you?" You ask before you can stop yourself, this isn't the Sakura you remember.

"I have cancer." She speaks easily as if they were talking about the weather. She sees how you're expression changes to surprise and hurt and she sighs.

"Don't pity me, it's nice to see my prince charming before it all ends." She smiles and it's the first real smile you've seen on her that day. You extend your arm to place your hand on hers, but it's numb you don't feel hers. And it's just unspoken support because you know there's nothing you can say to make it better.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday, glad you liked the fluffy one. **_

_**I can't believe this already reached 400 reviews, it really does surprise me that so many people like my drabbles. When I was thinking about whether to make the drabble series or not I almost didn't because just who would like them and then now it turns out people do like them.**_

_**It's a pleasant surprise.**_

_**Remember, you review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**_


	46. Happy Birthday Sasuke

Happy Birthday Sasuke

(7/17/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 23: Detours

* * *

Today is July twenty third, your birthday. It's your first since you returned to the village and you again wonder why she makes such a big deal out of it but don't say anything knowing full well her answer.

"_We have to celebrate this day, on a day like this you were brought into this world."_ She says and although you don't see that as a good thing being the pessimist you are, when you look into her eyes you see that it genuinely matters to her.

You don't like parties, you don't like the idea of socializing with so much people, and most of all you don't like the noise. Yet, you sit there anyway watching as the party goes around you. It's thanks to them you're back; it's thanks to them you turned away from darkness.

You watch her as she brings in the birthday cake, which you told her not to, and she smiles as she admires it. She slaps Naruto's hand away when he tries to stick his finger into the frosting and then she turns and her gaze sweeps the room her eyes searching and looking for something or someone.

You think your heart skips a beat when her gaze stops on you and a smile spreads across her face bright and captivating. You can't seem to remember when her eyes started to have these effects on you, but you do know that by now it's too late to stop it.

She turns to the cake and quickly cuts a slice placing it on a plate before turning and walking your way. She smiles shyly and bites her lip, unsure. And you just watch her as she makes her way towards you.

You've taken so many detours in life, so many wrong turns and they've always been there to steer you the right way. She's always been there to remind you of a past you thought long gone, a happiness you thought was forever lost.

"I know you don't like sweets, or parties, or birthdays," She says as she takes a candle placing it on the slice of cake and lighting it up. "but bear with it today and make a wish." She brings the cake close for you to take and you do.

Your eyes meet hers as her smiles widens. You don't like birthdays, you don't like parties, you don't like sweets, but you find that for her you're willing to give it a try. There's a candle waiting to be blown out, waiting upon a wish. But they, she, have given you all.

"There's nothing left to wish for." He tells her as he blows out the candle.

She nods and urges you to take a bite of the cake. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." She tells you softly and you can't help but watch as she mouths the words her lips seeming to draw you in.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday!And of course, Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun! I hope you liked this one, I think it fit the prompt well. Sasuke is my favorite male character in Naruto and i just hope he gets a happy ending.**_

_**Hope it wasn't too OOC, but this one was actually one I liked writing. :)**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	47. Hair Preferences

Hair Preferences

(6/16/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 24: Outgrown

* * *

"You know," She turned to him with a smile. "back when I was twelve I would have never imagined myself with short hair again." She chuckled as she passed a hand through her short hair. "Now, I can't see myself with long hair." They were in the middle of the training grounds waiting for Kakashi and Naruto and she just had to go reminiscing.

"Ino's been trying to convince me to let it grow again; she says it looks better long." Sakura sighed as she remembers Ino's long arguments about long hair and guys.

"Your hair's fine like that." Sasuke replied causing Sakura's eyes to go wide, not because of what he said but because he joined the conversation.

"Don't lie, Sasuke." She stuck her tongue out at him before adding. "All the girls back then knew you liked girls with long hair. It's the reason I let my hair grow." The last part was added before thinking and she blushed.

"I did like long hair." He nodded slowly as he spoke, his voice as calm as ever.

"You don't now?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"No, I outgrew that." He answered simply as he looked forward.

"Since when?" Curiosity got the best of her and she asked the question without thinking.

"Since you cut yours." His answer was short and brief, as calm as if they were discussing the weather. Sasuke gaze turned to hers and Sakura's heart hammered in her chest so loudly she was sure he could hear it as he smirked.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**I hope you liked this one, it was so fluffy I'm kinda ashamed :P  
I really really really hope you liked it and if you didn't please don't insult me too hard, please!**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	48. Sing thy Love

Sing thy Love

(6/23/13)

* * *

Request by: xXmysterious-unknownXx

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 25: Locked Up

* * *

"I'm glad you came today." He murmured softly against her lips and she smiled in response.

"You were great as always." She complimented smile still in place as she broke off the kiss and looked up to his eyes.

"Sasuke! Where are you?! We're on again in five minutes!" A woman, Karin, could be heard yelling outside on the hall. Sasuke sighed in frustration his eyes on Sakura's.

"I-" He started, but was quickly cut off by the pinkette.

"I know, you have to go." She smiled sadly, but she understood. He had things to attend to being after all the lead singer in Taka one of the most popular bands now days, he didn't have time to be locked up in a closet with her.

She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave her. "What do you say if tomorrow afternoon I take you to meet my parents?" He asked suddenly and Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise being caught off guard.

"No, that's not necessary." She told him as she shook her head

"But I want to show you that I'm serious about this, it's been six months." He told her as he pressed on to the matter, but once again she shook her head a small smile making her way on to her lips.

"There's no need to prove anything, Sasuke. I know you're serious about this, but it's not the time. Not yet." She reasoned as she passed through his hair playing with his bangs.

"Why not? And don't tell me something stupid like 'I don't want to ruin your reputation'." He glared at her slightly when she laughed in response.

"I don't want to ruin your reputation, imagine what the press will say!" She exclaimed in hushed tones. "Hotshot and lead singer of Taka, Sasuke Uchiha, going out with typical nurse from Konoha hospital."

"So what?" He scoffed raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't care what they say, let them talk. I love you, and if it were for me we'd be married by sunrise." He spoke as his gaze bore into hers.

"I love you too and that's why I want to do this right. I don't want others meddling in our relationship. So please, for me, let's try and keep the secret a while longer." She pleaded as he sighed in resignation and she smiled before once again meeting her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews, glad you seemed to like it even though it was so fluffy. And of course I hope you liked this one, it's attack of the fluffy! I know, so unlike me.**_

_**Well I haven't had time to update any of my other stories, but I'm planning on updating one soon for those of you who actually care.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	49. Like Gravity

Like Gravity

(6/17/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 26: Electricity

* * *

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed as he landed beside her and he couldn't help but turn toward her.

Falling in love with her was unexpected and the strangest thing he's ever experienced in his life.

One day he had been walking through the world with his head held high not bothering to look around him or take notice of the things below his line of vision and then suddenly, out of the blue, he tripped and he fell.

He fell into a deep very deep hole of which there was no getting out of.

That day his eyes met hers and for the first time in his life, he couldn't look away from those green orbs.

People were fighting for their lives around them, fighting for their village, but that instant in where their eyes met was the standstill he needed. In that instant he fell in love with her, something he swore off long ago when he left the village.

She was innocent, untainted, and she represented happiness, he told himself.

But with another look at her he could see that was not necessarily true anymore. She wasn't that innocent little girl he had left behind, he had already tainted her, already scarred her. He found that it was that which drew him in like gravity, a sort of electricity.

A force far stronger than him.

It was the fact that even after everything she could still retain the essence of happiness she's always had. After everything she could still be that Sakura he would go out of his way to protect.

"Sakura! I helped too, you know!" Naruto's voice interrupted Sasuke's trail of thoughts and his eyes narrowed in the blonde's direction.

"Stay out of my way Naruto." He warned, his eyes turning to Sakura as he wondered just what did he get himself into.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for those of you who reviewed yesterday, I'm surprised people seemed to have liked that one so much and I guess that maybe I'll do a second part to it. But that will have to wait until the month is over.**_

_**I hope you liked this one, I know it's basically just taking a manga chapter and adding a few words but I liked it and I hope you do too. :)**_

_**You review and I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	50. Hers to Keep

Hers to Keep

(7/1/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 27: Diary/Journal

* * *

It's something Sakura made him practice since he got back to the village, it was a way for him to vent out his feeling and frustrations without destroying the world around him. It was something he was against doing at first claiming it to be weird, but eventually he agreed to do it.

She remembered telling him once to hide it where no one could find it because if someone got their hands on it it'd be like laying out your heart before them and she knew he wouldn't want that.

So it's safe to say she's quite surprised as she opens her anniversary present and finds the journal with a small folded note attached to it. She sneaks a glance at Sasuke who looks as calm as ever and she finds herself taking the note to read it.

_I think I trust you enough now to give you my heart to keep._ It read and her lips parted in surprise as she turned to Sasuke.

"Read the last page." He told her plainly but there was a light blush tainting his cheeks.

"_It's been three years since I came back home. Two years and a half since you forgave me for all the wrongs I did to you. Two years since you became mine and a year since I realized I was in love. But it's just been hours since I realized I wouldn't be able to live without you."_ It was simple and straight to the point as he always was, she blinked and when she did a tear slid down her cheek.

He stood up from his chair making his way to her and kneeled down taking her hand in his. "Would you marry me?" He asked onyx eyes meeting hers.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she spoke. "Yes." It was then that she saw as a smile made its way to his lips confirming that his heart was hers to keep.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday! I can't believe I've posted 50 drabbles already, and I also can't believe so many people like it. Thanks all of you for your support on this drabble series. :)**_

_**I know this one was OOC and fluffy as hell, but still I hope you liked it. :)**_

_**You review, I update. Deal? ;)**_


	51. Improper Date

Improper Date

(7/17/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 28: At the Movies

* * *

It was a double date gone wrong.

They were both well aware as they sat watching the movie, sitting side by side but oh so far apart.

Naruto was immersed in the movie like a little kid and Karin was looking off to space probably imagining more than a few ways to get into Sasuke's pants. In other words; Naruto and Karin were being their usual self and completely unaware of the tension of their dates.

Sasuke tried ignoring the current dilemma, his eyes looking at the movie but his mind obviously somewhere else. His gaze often turned to the pinkette at his side who pretended not to notice.

Sakura couldn't pay any attention to the movie not when Sasuke was so close yet so far, and it didn't help that his gaze turned to her from time to time making her wonder if maybe he was thinking the same thing.

'Cause the fact was that Sakura was Naruto's date and Sasuke was Karin's date. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura seemed to like their current predicament.

For Sakura it wasn't that she didn't like Naruto, she loved him as a friend and she just couldn't say no when he asked her out on a date.

For Sasuke it was just that he needed a date because a double date was the perfect excuse to see the pinkette.

Naruto suddenly laughed ridiculously loud drawing Sasuke's attention to him and his gaze then caught Sakura's who smiled shyly his way. Sasuke smirked in response knowing that both Naruto and Karin's attention were elsewhere as they shared a look.

They were shrouded in the darkness of the movie theater where no one noticed the exchange, and no one had to. Sasuke's hand found hers in the darkness gripping it tightly. It caught Sakura by surprise but instead of trying to break away from his hold she tightened the hold as well.

While the movie played, while the date went on their hands remained intertwined. And maybe, just maybe next time they'd have a proper date.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday, hope you also liked this one. I don't have much to say today I'm at home doing nothing :P Maybe I'll paint Pokemon on my walls later -.-;**_

_**You review, I update. Deal? ;)**_


	52. One of the Terrible

One of the Terrible

(6/9/13)

* * *

_Inspired by Marianna Paige's poem, "terrible things"._

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 29: Souvenirs

* * *

Over time, over the years I've learned many things. I've learned of past mistakes, of experiences, and the people who surround me.

Tragedy strikes at random and most of the times the victims don't deserve it. That's something I learned when I was young, later on in life I learned that tragedy can strike you more than once and even more than twice. But back then I was just looking at my tragedies.

But one day the tables turned and I saw her tragedies, caused by none other than me.

_Bad things happen to good people every day._ One day she met me and for the first time I captured her gaze.

In a reversal of roles she protected me and for my sake she risked her life.

On a fateful moment she fell in love and I, although unknowingly, stole her heart.

One night she laid her feelings on the ground for me to see and I trampled all over them without a second thought.

Then I left and broke her heart without a care. You'd think the tragedies would stop there, but they don't. Because she somehow managed to pick up the pieces and mend her heart just to try some more.

_Terrible things happen to good people every day._

It's safe to say I'm not one of the good ones.

One day she tried to save me and on that day I decided to take a few more souvenirs for myself.

I decided to take more than her gaze to myself. I decided I wanted more than the protection she tried bestowing upon me. I decided I needed more than her love. I decided to trample over more than just her feelings. I decided to break more than just her heart. That's why that day I took her life.

_I'm one of the terrible things._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Thanks to those who reviewed yesterday!  
_**

**_I really can't take much of the credit for this one since it was inspired by someone's poem, you should look her up on tumblr some of the things she likes are very good. :)_**

**_I really liked this one and I hope you did too._**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]_**


	53. Last Thread of Hope

Last Thread of Hope

(6/4/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 30: Losing Hope

* * *

There are things you can only take notice of when you feel as if the end is coming, when you feel that hope is slowly beginning to fade into nothingness. You can feel it all around you; you can see it in the eyes of those who surround you.

Hope is no more.

The hope that filled the battlefield when the Hokages arrived was gone; the hope that filled Sasuke's eyes with the thought of protecting the village was fading. The desperation around you could be palpated; everyone was just waiting for the inevitable. There wasn't much time left.

You wanted to run over to Sasuke because this might be the last time you get the chance, but you see him with his former team. The team you're just a replacement of, you see hope in those green eyes that stare straight at him with so much love and affection.

But most of all you see how he stares back because those green eyes seem to be what is still holding him together, his last thread of hope.

You know your eyes are dull and void of any hope for a future, to you the future is long lost. But her eyes are still vibrant and green hoping for a tomorrow, hoping for their future, and you know that's what keeps him sane, that's what keeps him standing.

You envy that because he never had eyes for you and in the end it's her eyes that keep him moving forward. You want to run to them and claim what's rightfully yours, but in that moment you realize that it never was.

"There's still hope Sasuke, we can make it out of this."

You hear her speak from a distance as she stares into his eyes and he nods in response, hanging unto her every word. It's then that you see his onyx eyes and realize that the reason he could never be yours is because he was always hers.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday! :P**_

_**This was one of those drabbles I really liked writing, I just imagine how Sasuke must be looking at Sakura and I melt, it's so sweet. o.o**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	54. Victory Kiss

Victory Kiss

(7/1/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2013

Day 31: Unexpected Whealth

* * *

"Look Sasuke, we won!" She exclaimed as she burst through the door with something in her hands and a triumphant smile gracing her features.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at the pinkette jumping up and down making her way to him.

"Look!" She brought the paper she was holding to his face and he sighed before taking it from her hands so he could read.

It read that they had won the lottery for the month of July and that they were to claim their prize in the day five of august. "Sakura, why are you so excited about this?" He asked as he waved the paper around.

She quickly took it off from his hands pouting. "We won." She said for the millionth time.

"We don't need that money." Sasuke told her pointing out the obvious; they had enough money to treat Naruto to ramen every day until he died and probably more.

"So? That's not the point Sasuke." She reasoned placing her hands on her waist. "The point is that we won, it's like a game and I'm victorious." She told him with a bright smile and Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh again, she could be so childish at times.

"And what are you going to do with the money?" Sasuke asked her, knowing there was no point in trying to reason with her.

"Well I haven't thought about it." She blinked twice and pursued her lips thinking it through. "Maybe we could give it to Naruto so he doesn't have to take money from public funds for ramen. It'd be for a good cause, we'd keep him from becoming a corrupt mayor." She told him.

"Whatever you want." He dismissed the subject quickly and pulled her to his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Congratulations." He murmured before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

_**Thanks for the reviews yesterday, and yeah it was in Karin's perspective glad you all se**__**emed to like it. :)**_

_**As you all may have noticed this is the last day of July and the last day of SasuSaku Month. I can't believe I actually posted a drabble for each day, even I'm still surprised. This one was the last for SS Month and I hope you liked it.**_

_**From now on I will be taking a mini break before classes start, I will post a drabble from time to time but it'll have much to do with the reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. **_

_**Also from now on I will begin taking request again (mangaverse, or AU) and I will begin to work on be patient when you ask for something 'cause i still have some requests I haven't yet posted.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	55. Working on Teamwork

Working on Teamwork

(7/31/13)

* * *

Request by: Anonymous_ on Tumblr_

* * *

It was a mission gone wrong and the three of them were well aware that it was their own fault. It was their third mission together as Team 7 again and after all those years apart their team work had deteriorated into a horrible state.

Both Naruto and Sakura could fight well enough together, but when Sasuke was thrown in the mix it was just different. Their fighting styles didn't seem to be able to mix as well as they thought, their attitudes caused problems half of the time, and they just didn't get along.

Surprisingly Naruto was the one who tried the most to keep things between the team well. Sasuke and Sakura would bicker most of the time and it was nothing as Naruto once thought team 7 would be once they were together again.

Due to their inability to cooperate like a team should they were ambushed, they were heavily outnumbered. Though most of the times that wouldn't matter when you summed up their horrible teamwork, let's just say it created a problem.

Both Naruto and Sasuke ended up trying to attack the same ninja's. Sakura fought alone dodging the ninja's attacks and Naruto's and Sasuke's misplaced attacks. It wasn't easy to fight as a team when you couldn't even work as one.

The enemy seemed to notice and used it to their advantage.

"Stay out of my way!" Sasuke hissed at the blonde a few feet away from him yet trying to attack the same enemy.

"Sasuke! Get those two who are headed toward Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he dodged and attack.

Sasuke visibly ignored him piercing an enemy nearby with his katana, not even bothering to look to Sakura's direction.

"I have my hands full Sasuke! Help Sakura!" Naruto yelled to the raven haired ninja who finally turned to look at the pinkette's direction.

She was surrounded by ninja's even worse than Naruto and Sasuke. Although she was doing a good work of holding them off it was clearly obvious she was growing tired. She punched the ground with a chakra infused fist sending all the ninja's flying a few feet away from her.

Having been hurt she reaches her stomach to try and treat the wound before it causes her a problem and it's then that Sasuke sees it. One of the ninja's she just hit managed to stand up.

"Damn it." Sasuke hisses under his breath as he rushes toward her knowing she hasn't noticed the enemy.

He doesn't think twice as he runs toward her, all he can think about is that he won't let the enemy hurt her. A second later he hears her scream then as he opens his eyes he sees her looking up at him in fear. It's then that he feels it; his back hurts as if he'd been stabbed over and over again.

"Sakura! You can heal him, right?" Naruto asks from nearby and Sasuke assumes he took down the ninja who had wanted to hurt her. It takes a while for him to realize that he's the one they're talking about.

"Sasuke, stay with us. I'm going to heal you and you're going to be fine." She tells him and he nods in response more than anything surprised with how relived he is that she isn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N:  
_Thanks for those who reviewed on the last drabble! :)_  
**

**_Idk if this one is good enough but I do hope you all liked it. I'm still on my little break but decided to give you guys a little something. Depends on the review I will update soon or not. My classes are starting next week again._**

**_Any request (AU or mangaverse) are accepted and those of you who have submitted a request they are currently being worked on._**

**_You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)_**


	56. A Blade to Protect Part 1

Blade to Protect ~ Part 1

(6/26/13)

* * *

Everyone's attention turned to a man who appeared out of nowhere. It was a chain of events as everyone's stares turned to him. From up where he was he could see as the fourth Hokage turned too and just as everyone else he could hear the man's howl of pain and the fourth yell.

"Obito?!" The fourth exclaimed and it was more of a question than anything else.

He saw as Obito fell to the ground trying to control the immense pain and turned to look around him, it was as if he was looking for something. He saw then as his gaze locked onto something in the distance to a direction he knew all too well.

As he turned his head to follow Obito's gaze he saw as it landed on Sakura whose eyes were on him. With an alarmed gaze he turned toward the man lying on the ground and saw as his eyes widened and in an instant he disappeared.

Forgetting his desire to burn them all to the ground, his desire to fight he instantly disappeared as well with only one thing in mind. Sakura. He appeared close to her and saw as Obito did the same.

"Rin." He saw him more than heard him as he mouthed the name.

In a swift motion Sasuke unsheathed his katana and with incredible speed intercepted the man before he could get to the pinkette staring at them both. Sasuke could feel as Sakura stared at his back, probably wondering why he was defending her. He could almost hear the unspoken questions that lay between them.

"_Why? Why go out of your way to defend me?"_

The thing is; the answer terrified him more than he'd like to admit.

"Get out of my way, Kakashi." Obito snarled as he blocked his attack with a kunai.

"Not a chance." Sasuke shot back putting more pressure to his katana attempting to throw him back. The desire to protect her burning through him like it had all those years before.

"Why?!" Yelled Obito as he jumped backwards. "Why do you keep her from me?" He asked as his expression turned into anger.

"She's mine." Sasuke hissed at Obito as his hand started to glow and in a moment he was rushing with the chidori in hand to the man a few feet away. It's a blade to protect those you love he remembered Kakashi telling him a long time ago.

And it terrified him beyond belief the possibility that he might be in love with Sakura, or worse that he might have been in love with her all along.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks for those who reviewed. :)**_

_**This is already a little old, but I hope you liked it. I don't even remember from where I got the idea. :P And I know is OOC and Sasuke wouldn't say that but just cut me some slack, I would love to hear Sasuke say that even if it follows Sakura punching him because she's no one's property.  
**_

_**I have a few request I'm working on and will post them as soon as I can.  
Any comments or request write in the box below.  
you review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	57. Louder than Words

Louder than Words

(8/21/13)

* * *

Request by: pain-love-sasusaku (on Tumblr)

* * *

"I don't need any healing." Sasuke told the pinkette as she attempted to heal a wound on his arm. He tried taking the arm away but it was no use she had it in her grasp, the more he tried to take the arm away the more it hurt as she tightened her grip.

"If I don't heal you it'll get infected, so stay still." She ordered before sighing in annoyance. "At least I know some things haven't changed, you're still as stubborn as ever." She muttered under her breath as she started to work on his arm.

Upon hearing her muttering he turned to glare at Sakura who only shrugged off his glare and kept on working on his wound. He couldn't help but wonder just how much of her had really changed.

The shy girl he remembered from when they were genin wasn't there, the shyness was gone along with the blushing and un-ninja like behavior he remembered. Instead all of that was replaced with a sense of responsibility to the wounded, a capable woman with enormous power to which he was a witness of during the war.

Those changes didn't bother him; on the contrary they were a pleasant surprise to the Uchiha.

But the changes didn't seem to stop there, it seemed her devotion and love now seems to be elsewhere. He heard the rumors, as he sped through the battlefield looking for his former team.

"_Did you hear? Apparently the fourth Hokage's here and Naruto told him that Sakura was his girlfriend, must be pretty serious, huh?" _

"_Naruto told the Fourth that Sakura was his girlfriend and she didn't deny it, who would have thought." _

Even during a war rumors seemed to spread like wildfire. The girl who promised him love the night he left the village seems to have moved on to a much better candidate, the wannabe Hokage. He scoffed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she finished with the wound and patched it up.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face her, a frown on his face. "When was it?" He asked and saw as her expression changed to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked carefully and Sasuke reached out to grab her upper arm, strong enough to hold her in place but not to hurt her.

"Don't play dumb." He snapped and Sakura's reaction went from disbelief to anger in a second. She remained unmoving her lips set in a hard line. "Tell me, when was it that you realized you loved him and not me? Was it after I tried to kill you or before that?" Sasuke could feel the anger in her gaze as she glared at him and he glared back.

He didn't have any rights to be angry, not after pushing her away time after time again and certainly not after trying to kill her. There were no apologies, there were no 'I'm glad to be back', there was just a need to know about her change of heart.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second and sighed; when she opened them again her eyes were soft. She brought a hand to his face and slowly, hesitant placed it on his cheek before opening her mouth and speaking. "I never stopped loving you."

His eyes widened in response to her words and he quickly opened his mouth to apologize; to apologize for trying to kill her, for doubting her, but most of all for leaving her. But before he could speak she met her lips to his silencing him, because he didn't have to say it for her to understand…after all actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I'm not really sure if I already did one like this, but whatever! I like how it turned out, way better than expected.**_

_**I know I have two drabbles requested I already finished one all I have to do is pass it on the computer and the other one, well I'm working on it.**_

_**Any requests or comments write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? :)**_


	58. A Blade to Protect Part 2

Blade to Protect ~ Part 2

(6/26/13)

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the middle of a war to a fair share of surprises. In the distance he saw among others a very surprised face belonging to his former teacher. In the battle there was a giant toad along with a giant snake and a giant slug, as well as a whole set of monsters that weren't there before.

His eyes scanned the battlefield around him looking for Obito and when he caught sight of him he saw his gaze locked on to Sakura as he made his way towards her with an incredible speed. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to save her.

He knew what Obito was seeing, Rin. He saw, as Kakashi had the first time he saw her, the similarities Sakura had with their dead team mate. The similarities between both were clear from the way they looked to how they were.

Out of the blue just when Obito would have gotten to Sakura Sasuke intercepts him using his katana. Then, Kakashi is close enough to see what's happening more clearly. He sees as Sasuke glares at Obito.

"Get out of my way Kakashi!" Obito yells at Sasuke as he proceeds to block Sasuke's attack with a kunai.

"Not a chance." Sasuke replies still glaring at Obito and it's the Sasuke Kakashi remembers. The Sasuke that would go out of his way, even if it meant placing himself in danger in order to protect Sakura.

"Why?!" Yelled Obito as he jumped backwards. "Why do you keep her from me?" Kakashi could hear the desperation in Obito's voice and couldn't help but feel guilty. He had always taken Rin's love for granted, kept it from Obito, only to deny her in the end.

"She's mine." Sasuke hissed at Obito and Kakashi saw as his hand started to glow and next thing he knew Sasuke was rushing with the chidori in hand to Obito.

_It's a blade to protect those you love._

It's a blade Kakashi himself used to kill the girl who loved him unconditionally, yet now as he saw Sasuke protect Sakura Kakashi couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe in this generation a love like that could survive.

In this generation Sasuke still has a chance to have what Kakashi himself lost long ago.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I know, this is sooooo late. Sorry! I'm working on other stories, I currently have an obsession with Snk (you can also check that drabble series). Plus I have college work, it's driving me crazy really!**_

_**Any hope you like it, you can leave any comments or requests in the box below. I still owe a few but I should say most of them are done, but I wrote them on my notebook so I have to write them again in word.**_

_**You review, I update. Deal? ;)**_


	59. It Takes Two

It Takes Two

(9/18/13)

* * *

Request by: **seeking-alice-in-wonderland (on Tumblr)**

* * *

It's a war out there; it's a war all around them. There are people dying, medics healing, and there are people who just can't be saved. She tries to remind herself that even if she wants to she can't save everyone.

"Sakura, don't waste your time on me." He tells her his voice weak. "I'm dispensable, they aren't. Run to them and make sure they're alive…they're our only hope." He doesn't have to elaborate for her to understand. She slowly nods in response because he's right, he always is.

She takes on last look at Shikamaru just in case he's not here when it's all over and then she leaves. She wants to think that her decision wasn't biased, that it's not only because it's Sasuke and Naruto, but she can't deny that it is.

She rushes with more speed than she ever thought she possessed. She's been worrying all along for them, a nerve-racking feeling in the back of her mind that's kept her uneasy.

She sees their silhouettes in the distance and relief floods her as she realizes they're still alive. Sasuke turns to her first. "Sakura." He recognizes and it only takes a moment for Naruto to spot her too.

"You're okay!" He exclaims to which she nods in response.

"Are you guys hurt?" She asks a she inspects both of them. "We're okay." Sasuke quickly replies interrupting. It's then that Sakura sees a wound on his shoulder, it's small but in a war it could be a hindrance, and it could be the difference between life and death.

She makes her way towards him and in his eyes he sees a resistance she desperately wants to ignore. "It's okay, just let me heal you." She tells him as she places her hand on his shoulder. He doesn't flinch away as she expects him to.

He slowly nods in response as he lets his sleeve fall on his side exposing his shoulder to her. He hands start glowing green as she with the utmost care heals him. "I'm sorry." She tells him in no more than a whisper as his eyes turn to hers in surprise. "Back then, my intention from the start was to kill you." She told him as she worked on his wound trying to keep her eyes away from his.

"I know and I forgive you." He spoke and she could feel his breath on her cheek as she turned her eyes to him finishing up his wound. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you." His eyes remained on hers; she could see that unlike her he didn't expect to be forgiven.

She took the sleeve on his side and placed it back on as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Well…I forgive you." She spoke and saw as his eyes slightly widen in response. After all it takes two to start a fight and both to end it.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed on this drabble series and I apologize for barely updating lately, real life happens and Snk happens. :P For those who like Snk I'm accepting EreMika, LeviMika, and EreLevi prompts. ;) There's even a Levi Mika drabble Series too.**_

_**Anyway! Well this prompts had a long time coming, I mean it's been sitting in my inbox for a long while! With yesterday's chapter as inspiration I finally got to it. Hope you enjoyed it. :)  
**_

_**Any comments or requests write in the box below.7 or more reviews and I'll try my best to update tomorrow.**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


End file.
